


all my little words

by ninivoidz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Swimmer Do Kyungsoo, esse kyungsoo deve ser protegido!, mas é feliz também eu juro, meio sofrido, não se preocupem!!, não tem romance chanyeol/baekhyun, o chanyeol é meio burrinho mas é um amor :/, um pouco baseado em betty da ts
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninivoidz/pseuds/ninivoidz
Summary: Chanyeol tinha 17 anos e pouco sabia de coisa alguma, mas sabia que amava o melhor amigo.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Slight Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 16
Kudos: 22
Collections: Chansoo fest: Lockdown





	1. I. love is such a empty word

**Author's Note:**

> #Plot25 da Planilha Vitamina!
> 
> Essa fanfic faz parte do Round 1: Lockdown da Chansoo Fest.
> 
> Não sinto que tenho muito para falar, só que foi incrivelmente legal escrever essa fanfic e receber feedback das pessoas que a leram para mim. Muito obrigada por cada palavra de motivação.
> 
> Ao doador: espero mesmo que goste.
> 
> Aos adms: obrigada pela paciência, cuidado e extensão de alguns dias, vocês são ótimos e o fandom chansooist agradece por esse projeto.
> 
> Espero que vocês não se assustem com as tags rs é uma fic bobinha, mas de coração!
> 
> [A playlist de all my little words!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6xF3JNeOmIJPa4oV5RxV36?si=aeeab08dcc294177) Durante a história existem algumas citações que soam como falas sem contexto, essas são letras de algumas das músicas que estão aí na playlist ajhsdjas

—  _ Qual é, _ uma mangueira de cerveja não é exagero… — a voz estridente de Jongdae soou indignada pela sala da casa grande, assim como soava sempre que ele queria desesperadamente provar um ponto.

Kyungsoo balançou discretamente a cabeça em desaprovação. Não queria criar caso de algo tão pequeno, porque sabia lidar com os amigos que tinha e, mesmo que a festa de aniversário fosse em teoria sua, ele não se importava o bastante.

— Bom, eu acho que já deixei claro que não quero um evento. — Deu de ombros, arrumando o boné com o logo da KFU, universidade onde estudavam, sobre os cabelos curtos.

— Kyungsoo, quando você vai entender? Você não quis um evento por cinco  _ fodidos _ anos, você merece um evento! — Jongdae disse, ainda meio exaltado pela animação e pela indignação. Junmyeon, ao seu lado, jogado no sofá, concordou com a cabeça, e ali Do Kyungsoo percebeu que havia perdido uma guerra.

A verdade era que quando Junmyeon embarcava em alguma das loucuras dos outros  _ Kims _ — Jongdae e Jongin —, não havia nada que Kyungsoo pudesse fazer.

Aquele era seu último ano na universidade. 

O ano letivo, na verdade, ainda não havia começado, eles estavam em janeiro, afinal, mas o que importava é que aquele era o último período de Kyungsoo na universidade e, mesmo que não fosse um  _ evento _ para ele, era um evento para os seus três companheiros de casa.

O ano de seus 23 anos havia acabado de virar, com uma festa barulhenta na casa que ele dividia com os amigos bagunceiros, uma festa da qual ele fez questão de não participar, mesmo assim, eles já estavam preparados para mais uma comemoração.

O quão estranho, no entanto, seria uma festa enorme e bagunçada para celebrar o aniversário de um veterano que não fez nada de especial naqueles anos, além de fazer parte da equipe de natação e ajudar a construir o deck do jardim da universidade? Kyungsoo era pacato como poucos atletas daquela universidade conseguiam ser e ele não chamava atenção. A ideia de uma festa de arromba para comemorar seu aniversário o constrangia, a ideia de que pessoas que nem o conheciam estariam ali para celebrar por ele, o deixava desconfortável, eternamente tímido como era. Kyungsoo não comemorava o próprio aniversário desde os 18. 

Mas quem poderia ir contra o furacão  _ “Kims” _ ?

  
  


* * *

— Vamos Kyungsoo, faça um pedido! — a voz da senhora Do soou animada, junto com as palminhas cadenciadas que ela soltava.

Kyungsoo riu timidamente com os maneirismos da mãe, pensando que seu desejo estava já tão próximo de se realizar… 

Chanyeol sentiu o rosto esquentar ao ver o amigo sorrindo tão bonitamente. Kyungsoo era lindo, Chanyeol às vezes não sabia como esconder o quão fortemente achava isso.

Naquele 12 de janeiro, Kyungsoo conquistava toda aquela liberdade ilusória que os adolescentes acreditam existir aos 18 anos e Chanyeol, ao mesmo passo que estava feliz pelo amigo — como ficava com tudo que ele conquistava —, estava morto de inveja… sua maioridade só viria no final do ano, em novembro. 

Na sala grande da casa de Kyungsoo, estavam seus pais, Chanyeol e família — pais e irmãzinha — e dois primos mais velhos, que foram gentis o bastante para aceitar o convite animado da tia Do.

Kyungsoo não era um rapaz de muitos amigos, era tímido como ninguém, sempre com um nervosismo não natural ao socializar com as pessoas, mesmo assim, ele tinha tudo o que precisava em Chanyeol, seu único e melhor amigo.

Chanyeol era expansivo e barulhento, era carente e fofo, era amoroso e cheio de olhos para Kyungsoo. Seus olhos estavam sempre em Kyungsoo e o Do, involuntariamente, estava com os olhos sempre em Chanyeol. 

Kyungsoo havia acabado de fazer oito anos quando eles se conheceram, assim que a família de Chanyeol se mudou para aquela vizinhança, e isso o fez criar uma teoria de que tudo na vida deles sempre se relacionaria a essa data. Os aniversários de Kyungsoo sempre traziam os momentos mais divertidos das férias da escola, sempre traziam a oportunidade de comer os bolos deliciosos da senhora Do e sempre traziam a chance de Chanyeol demonstrar mais uma vez, sem suspeitas, o quanto  _ gostava  _ dele, de verdade. Naquele ano, ele deu a Kyungsoo de presente um compasso feito especialmente para medir cortes em madeira, que ele falava sobre havia meses.

Desde os oito anos, eles cresceram com suas respectivas personalidades, mas com uma ligação que nunca havia ameaçado se quebrar. Eram codependentes, quase, e aos 17 anos, Chanyeol sabia que isso não era exatamente o que Kyungsoo precisava, não quando ele era um rapaz tão carinhoso e altruísta, quando cuidava tão bem das pessoas que gostava e quando não media esforços para ser útil em tudo. Chanyeol sabia que não podia manter a amizade de Kyungsoo só para si; por isso, talvez, ele soubesse que  _ Baekhyun _ era tão importante.

Kyungsoo havia pensado em convidar Baekhyun para sua pequena  _ festinha  _ várias vezes durante aquela semana, e mesmo que não tivesse criado coragem o bastante para fazê-lo, era por causa  _ dele  _ que sorria tanto naquela noite.

Mais tarde, quando os pais de Chanyeol e os primos de Kyungsoo já haviam ido para casa, depois de Chanyeol implorar um pouco incisivamente para que o deixassem dormir na casa do amigo, já que ele não podia dormir cedo no próprio aniversário — isso era coisa de perdedor! — e porque ele estava de olho também nas sobras do bolo da senhora Do, o mais novo entendeu, afinal, porque Baekhyun era diferente.

Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol costumava pensar nele como um cara esnobe.

Eles estudavam na mesma classe havia três anos, mesmo assim, pouco eles haviam interagido até aquelas férias, os três, Chanyeol, Baekhyun e Kyungsoo. Chanyeol continuava pensando nele como um cara esnobe, que andava com as pessoas que se autodenominavam populares e enchiam o saco pelos corredores, mas Kyungsoo, incrivelmente, havia insistido o suficiente para interagir com ele como uma pessoa com capacidades de socialização impecáveis.

Tudo o que Chanyeol sabia, até a noite do aniversário de Kyungsoo, era que os dois andavam conversando e que, para Kyungsoo, Baekhyun era uma pessoa muito mais legal do que parecia.

— Qual foi seu pedido quando assoprou as velas dessa vez? — Chanyeol sussurrou de brincadeira, porque não estavam sussurrando até aquele momento. O silêncio momentâneo o permitindo ouvir o coração de Kyungsoo batendo com clareza embaixo de seu ouvido direito.

Kyungsoo havia insistido que eles deviam dormir logo, e Chanyeol se aconchegou sem medo em seu lugar de direito, encolhido como um doido sobre o peito de Kyungsoo. Havia conquistado aquele lugar com muita manha e muitas noites agitadas por pesadelos, não abriria lugar de seu espacinho por nada.

Kyungsoo passou as unhas com cuidado pelo couro cabeludo de sua nuca, no carinho relaxante que fazia ali, antes de respirar fundo e soltar uma risadinha boba e sonolenta.

— Que Baekhyun aceite meu pedido de namoro.

O peito de Chanyeol deu um solavanco estranho, involuntário quase, como se tivesse acontecido antes mesmo dele assimilar as informações, como se seu corpo soubesse antes dele o que sentir naquela situação. Levantou a cabeça rapidamente do peito do amigo, o olhando de baixo com seus olhos grandes.

— O quê? — perguntou, meio bobamente. Kyungsoo riu, tímido.

— É… eu acho que vou pedir o Baekhyun em namoro. — ele disse, mordendo o lábio inferior para conter o sorriso que crescia, o pescoço e as orelhas vermelhos em timidez ao dizer aquilo, ao dizer aquilo ao melhor amigo… Chanyeol pensou no tamanho do passo que ele estaria tomando quando dissesse isso ao próprio Baekhyun.

Mesmo assim, seu coração derreteu, não em ternura ou carinho, mas em algo como  _ decepção.  _ Não estava decepcionado com Kyungsoo, também não diretamente com sua atitude corajosa, estava decepcionado com as circunstâncias, porque sabia que nunca conseguiria fazer com Kyungsoo o que Kyungsoo logo faria com Baekhyun. Nunca conseguiria se confessar. E ter a pessoa por quem é  _ apaixonado  _ se apaixonando e se envolvendo com outra pessoa é, quase em um eufemismo, decepcionante. 

— Eu… sério? Eu estou surpreso, Kyungsoo, eu não sabia que você gostava tanto assim dele. — disse, se segurando para não fazer soar nada além de surpresa e alegria pelo amigo. 

Posicionou uma das mãos sobre o peito de Kyungsoo e viu como ele batia calmamente. Seu rosto também estava calmo, a tempestade nos ouvidos de Chanyeol acontecia só dentro dele, e só Kyungsoo sabia o quão adorável era a expressão contrariada e avermelhada que o amigo trazia. 

— Eu acho que gosto, Chan… e eu acho que ele gosta de volta, por isso tomei coragem o bastante para isso. O que você acha? — Kyungsoo perguntou, firmemente, com a voz calma e profunda que carregava. A voz mais bem sucedida em colocar Chanyeol para dormir à noite.

— Eu… te dou apoio! Você vai conseguir!  _ Fighting _ ! — ele disse, alto demais, como se se obrigasse a ficar animado.

Kyungsoo riu e o mandou falar baixo. Chanyeol colocou as mãos sobre a boca de forma cômica e arregalou os olhos.

— Desculpa!

— Tudo bem… obrigado por me apoiar, ok? Significa muito para mim. Eu te amo, Park. — Kyungsoo disse, sinceramente, puxando o amigo para que ele se deitasse novamente sobre seu peito, o induzindo ao sono.

Chanyeol se aconchegou ali, mesmo que tivesse passado quase uma hora de olhos abertos, pensando e pensando… 

* * *

Chanyeol estava ocupado demais enchendo a boca de comida para ouvir o que diabos Sehun tagarelava e tagarelava ao seu lado. Tudo o que ele havia entendido era a palavra festa, depois disso, a comida mexicana à sua frente tomou toda sua atenção.

— Você ‘tá me ouvindo, seu fresco? — Sehun perguntou, exasperado, o dando um soquinho no braço.

— Eu ‘tô morrendo de fome, me deixa em paz! — Foi tudo o que falou, antes de voltar os olhos ao  _ burrito. _

— Só me responde se você vai estar disponível na sexta… — Sehun soou bem mais dócil daquela vez, como se aquilo ajudasse Chanyeol a ceder de alguma forma.

— Para quê? 

— Para uma festa… 

— Ah, que preguiça! — respondeu, fazendo um bico infantil com a boca.

— Ah, qual é, Chanyeol, presta atenção na minha explicação dessa vez, ok? — pediu, meio bravo. Chanyeol revirou os olhos e soltou um “hum”, para sinalizar que estava ouvindo. — Não é uma festa de arromba e nem de fraternidade, é de um pessoal da KFU e lá eles são muito mais centrados. Na real, é uma festa até bem tranquila, para celebrar o aniversário de um dos membros do time de natação de lá, aparentemente é o último ano dele e o time quis fazer algo maior para ele já que o cara passou a faculdade toda na dele… eu conheço o cara, ele é legal, mesmo que seja realmente reservado. O ponto é que não vai ser uma bagunça, vai ser só uma festa divertida, para a gente sair de casa e curtir um pouco… o que acha, vamos? 

Sehun havia dado argumentos o bastante para convencê-lo, ele mesmo havia decidido isso, mas Chanyeol meio que se distraiu da  _ festa  _ quando ouviu a quem ela pertencia.

O time de natação da KFU… Kyungsoo, ele fazia parte desse time. Havia descoberto isso há pouquíssimo tempo, havia sido também a última vez que viu Kyungsoo, a primeira depois de anos.

— Eu… acho melhor não. — respondeu, sério.

— Por que não? — Sehun respondeu calmo demais, como se soubesse que ele recusaria de primeira.

— De quem é esse aniversário? Como é o nome dele? — perguntou, apreensivo.

— Do Kyungsoo... ele é meio que conhecido na KFU. — Deu de ombros.

Chanyeol sentiu o coração apertar só de ouvir seu nome. 

Não era uma surpresa, no entanto, não quando qualquer coisa que o lembrasse de Kyungsoo fazia seu estômago gelar como se ele estivesse o vendo em sua frente. Não era uma surpresa ter ficado tão nervoso com a possibilidade de não simplesmente vê-lo, mas também ir em um aniversário dele. Oh meu Deus, como não tinha relacionado a data? Todo 12 de janeiro era importante para Chanyeol, mesmo que não tivesse mais sua amizade há cinco anos.

— N-não posso, Sehun… não posso. — disse, doído como realmente se sentia, envergonhado quase. Deus, como poderia ao menos cogitar encontrar Kyungsoo de novo? Talvez conversar com ele... 

— Por que não, Chan? O que foi? — Sehun se preocupou realmente, aquilo não parecia com a costumeira preguiça que Chanyeol simplesmente demonstrava com qualquer convite, porque era também pacato demais, assim como Kyungsoo.

— O Kyungsoo, eu conheço ele… ele meio que me odeia, e-ele odiaria me ver no aniversário dele. 

— Como assim te odeia? Por que ele te odiaria, Chanyeol? — Sehun questionou preocupado, as sobrancelhas franzidas o dando um ar ainda mais rígido. 

— É uma história longa, a gente se conhece desde criança… a gente era amigo, mas eu vacilei com ele, muito feio. Eu era moleque ainda, não sabia que ia machuca-lo… de qualquer forma, ele foi uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida, mas agora ele me odeia e não vai querer me ver… e eu não quero estragar o aniversário dele. 

Chanyeol nunca havia tocado no assunto com Sehun, não porque o assunto não fosse importante para ele, porque era, ainda era, com o mesmo frescor de cinco anos atrás, mas não era mais parte de sua vida, de sua rotina. Kyungsoo já não era mais uma parte sua há muito tempo. 

— Mas você já tentou se resolver com ele? — Sehun perguntou, se aproximando mais sobre a mesa e sussurrando, como se mais ninguém em volta pudesse ouvir uma palavra do que dizia. Como se traçassem um plano secreto.

— Bom… m-mais ou menos. — Chanyeol arregalou os olhos, porque se sentiu intimidado. Apertou entre os dedos a ponta do canudo enfiado no suco que tomava. — Eu já me desculpei, eu acho que ele me desculpou, m-mas ele disse que não estava pronto para voltar a ser meu amigo na época.

— Qual era a época?

— Nossa formatura no colegial. — disse, receoso. Sehun arregalou os olhos.

— E você não tem curiosidade de saber se  _ agora _ ele está pronto? — perguntou de forma quase compreensiva, como se falasse com uma criança.

Chanyeol parou alguns segundos para analisar a situação. Sim, já havia se perguntado, talvez por vezes demais; à noite, quando seguia aquele ritual de deitar a cabeça no travesseiro e usar pelo menos mais quinze minutos para pensar banalidades antes de realmente conseguir dormir, aquele pensamento constantemente aparecia.  _ E se eu pudesse finalmente fazer as pazes com Kyungsoo? _

— Não… ele nem deve mais lembrar de mim. — Soltou uma risada forçada, meio dolorida de ouvir. — Se eu aparecer pedindo desculpas é capaz de ele se irritar por eu ter trazido esse assunto à tona de novo, ele… está vivendo bem. E eu também. — Sorriu, mostrando os dentes pequenininhos. — Vamos deixar as coisas como estão, eu não vou a essa festa. 

* * *

Kyungsoo não prestava atenção na aula, essa era a verdade, e além de não prestar atenção, ainda atrapalhava Chanyeol de o fazer. 

O mais novo revirou os olhos ao ouvir Kyungsoo soprar uma risada baixa, conversando por mímica como estava, há uns 30 minutos, com Baekhyun. Eles eram namorados agora, já havia dois meses, e Chanyeol ainda se aborrecia por coisas pequenas como aquela. 

A verdade era que Chanyeol nunca havia visto Kyungsoo tão  _ apaixonado  _ e o estranhamento que sentia no seu peito, por saber que todo aquele afeto não era direcionado a si, o deixava incomodado. Chanyeol tinha só 17 anos, mas ele sabia, era egoísta querer que Kyungsoo não fosse feliz com ninguém além de si mesmo.

Seu coração bateu apressado quando percebeu que Kyungsoo havia se virado abruptamente e, agora, o olhava atento.

— O que foi? — perguntou, com os olhos arregalados, como costumava abrir sempre que queria soar mais inocente para manipular Kyungsoo a o deixar ganhar jogos ou copiar seu dever de casa.

— Você me cutucou… — Kyungsoo quase constatou.

Chanyeol arregalou os olhos de verdade dessa vez, percebendo que realmente, num impulso, havia levado a caneta até as costelas de Kyungsoo.

— Foi sem querer. — Sorriu, se entregando.

— Mentiroso! — Kyungsoo disse, só para provocá-lo.

— Não sou mentiroso! — se defendeu, com um bico nos lábios. Kyungsoo riu baixo.

— Baekhyun nos convidou para sentar na mesa grande no intervalo. — O Do disse de uma vez, então, meio contrariado. Queria agradar o namorado, mas algo dentro do peito o incomodava, não gostava de atenção.

A  _ mesa grande _ era a única mesa com mais de oito lugares do refeitório não suficientemente grande do colégio, por ser diferente, ela era disputada e, obviamente, sempre dominada pelos grupos mais populares.

— Nem fodendo… — Chanyeol disse, mais para demonstrar surpresa do que para negar.

— Se você não for, eu não vou! — Kyungsoo disse, calmamente.

— Ele não pode sentar com a gente em outra mesa? — perguntou e Kyungsoo sorriu com aquele sorriso que Chanyeol adorava.

Era aquele de quando ele tentava impedir o curvar dos lábios de acontecer, então o canto dos lábios se curvavam, na verdade, para baixo, e seus olhos sorriam por conta. 

Chanyeol estava o salvando mais uma vez de uma situação que sozinho ele não conseguia evitar.

— Também prefiro, acho que vou sugerir isso a ele. — respondeu.

Chanyeol sorriu, satisfeito.

Kyungsoo fez mais um par de mímicas para devolver o convite para o namorado, que estava sentado quase do outro lado da sala, com sua dupla na matéria, e quase não entendeu quando Baekhyun perguntou, animadamente, se Chanyeol também iria. Kyungsoo assentiu e Baekhyun aceitou.

Se perguntasse a Chanyeol a causa da animação, ele também não saberia responder.

Na verdade, ao longo daqueles dois meses, Chanyeol havia percebido coisas que queria evitar pensar que poderiam ser verdade. Baekhyun o olhava demais, de uma forma desconfortável às vezes, de uma forma que Chanyeol não compreendia o motivo, não quando ele tinha Kyungsoo ao lado, com uma vibe tão gostosa de olhar… quando ele tinha Kyungsoo inteiro para ele.

Nessas horas, Chanyeol tentava não pensar numa possibilidade ridícula,  _ ridícula, _ de que Baekhyun estivesse interessado em si. Porque Kyungsoo não merecia.

Ele mantinha os olhos fixos em Kyungsoo, então, enquanto sabia que Baekhyun o olhava com uma expectativa ardida de que ele olhasse de volta.

Durante aquele almoço, Baekhyun foi menos discreto que o normal em suas intenções, Chanyeol percebeu isso quando ele se sentou em sua frente, mudando o ritual que ele e Kyungsoo tinham de sempre se sentarem um em frente ao outro. Foi mesmo assustador, para ele, perceber que Kyungsoo não notava o problema.

Kyungsoo não era bom em disfarçar sentimentos, se ele percebesse, não sorriria tão bonito como estava sorrindo para Baekhyun naquele intervalo.

Baekhyun sorriu e puxou conversa e Chanyeol segurou um xingamento quando sentiu sua perna sendo acariciada pelo calcanhar dele, assim que estavam para se levantar e voltar para a aula.

* * *

Tinha dias em que aquele namoro tirava os piores sentimentos de Chanyeol, não só porque agora, três meses desde o começo dele, ele  _ sabia  _ que Baekhyun não merecia seu amigo, mas também porque ele queria tudo, tudo o que Baekhyun tinha de Kyungsoo, ele queria. Ele queria ser Baekhyun e às vezes ele se sentia mal não só pelas investidas ainda mais constantes do namorado do melhor amigo, mas porque sabia que nunca teria o que ele tinha e não valorizava. O odiava.

— Eu só preciso pregar o fundo, mas isso é rápido… posso te ajudar a pintar também se você achar que precisa. — Kyungsoo falava meio tímido sobre a maquete de madeira que havia construído sozinho, com apenas dois dias, para um trabalho de  _ Baekhyun _ .

Chanyeol estava na casa do amigo como em todo domingo à tarde, mas já fazia algumas semanas que não conseguia ficar sozinho com ele, Baekhyun sempre estava junto, e era como se ele sempre conseguisse esfregar — não intencionalmente — na cara de Chanyeol, que Kyungsoo faria de tudo por ele.

— Ah, obrigado, amor! — Baekhyun disse, o beijando na bochecha e deixando Kyungsoo timidamente feliz pelo apelido.

Kyungsoo sempre gostou de carpintaria, Chanyeol sabia, havia acompanhado todo o fascínio que um Kyungsoo pré-adolescente tinha pelos pregos e martelo do pai. Ele gostava de construir coisas e se saía muito bem, Chanyeol sempre ficava encantado com as coisas que ele criava quase que de forma intuitiva, por isso o incomodava a forma como Baekhyun parecia pouco impressionado com a maquete que Kyungsoo havia feito para justamente o impressionar.

Era tudo tão bonito, desde a cidadezinha construída de madeira polida até a forma como Kyungsoo tinha as orelhas vermelhas e o olhar hesitante, porque queria saber o que Baekhyun achava. Chanyeol sentiu o coração acelerar quando percebeu que faria tudo,  _ tudo _ para ser alvo do sorriso e do olhar tímido e expectante de Kyungsoo.

— Uau, Kyungsoo… isso está  _ perfeito _ ! Acho que é o seu melhor trabalho com madeira até agora, ficou lindo. — disse, entusiasmado e sincero. Encher Kyungsoo de elogios sempre vinha naturalmente para ele, nunca tinha que mentir sobre o quanto havia realmente gostado. Gostava de tudo que ele era e fazia. 

Kyungsoo o olhou com aqueles olhos brilhantes e aquele sorriso cheio e Chanyeol quis chorar porque gostava  _ tanto  _ dele.

— Você achou, Chan? — Suas orelhas ficaram vermelhas daquele jeito charmoso e tímido que ele tinha. — Eu posso fazer uma para você quando você precisar. — Se ofereceu naturalmente e despreocupadamente, porque realmente poderia fazer se o amigo quisesse, não seria um sacrifício.

Chanyeol, naquele ponto, havia se esquecido da presença não entusiasmada de Baekhyun ali. Entrou numa bolha com Kyungsoo quando o ouviu se voluntariar assim.

Chanyeol, mesmo tão íntimo de Kyungsoo, ainda era tão facilmente envergonhado com ele, como se o amigo, na verdade, fosse alguém distante e difícil de alcançar, como se fosse um privilégio ser amigo dele. Chanyeol considerava a amizade dele como um privilégio na maioria das vezes e sempre se sentia sobrecarregado com a gentileza que ele demonstrava.

Chanyeol às vezes pensava que podia explodir com tanto afeto.

— Jura? — perguntou, com seus olhos grandes e brilhantes, que quase cintilavam de algo como afeto e surpresa. Baekhyun, que olhava de fora, percebeu o quão óbvio era o  _ crush  _ que Chanyeol carregava, mas não deu tanta bola. — Você faria mesmo? 

— Claro! — Kyungsoo riu. — Sem problema nenhum, Chan, n-não é tão difícil. — Era mentira, Chanyeol sabia. Era claro que era difícil, Kyungsoo só queria parecer mais  _ legal  _ para Baekhyun.

— Eu ia amar  _ muito _ , Soo… obrigado! 

Era uma pena que Kyungsoo interpretasse toda aquela devoção como uma admiração de um irmão mais novo.

* * *

Foi em uma noite simples demais, comum demais, parada demais, que Chanyeol descobriu que sua intuição, facilmente falha, daquela vez havia acertado. Ele havia passado o final de tarde jogando basquete com Kyungsoo no quintal de casa e havia sido divertido como tudo o que fazia com Kyungsoo, nem que fosse pela euforia de poder ficar perto dele, observar ele, esperar pelo próximo passo dele. Kyungsoo o tocaria? O acharia bonito usando aquela camiseta? O daria um beijo na testa na hora em que dessem tchau? 

Chanyeol amava aqueles momentos, mesmo que agora tivesse que frequentemente trazer o assunto do namoro do melhor amigo à tona. Fazia alguns dias que ele percebia como Baekhyun usava toda e qualquer oportunidade para conversar consigo de forma sugestiva, como se estivesse o paquerando, e isso o deixava bravo na mesma medida em que o deixava preocupado. 

E se ele realmente não gostasse de Kyungsoo de verdade? Estava sendo um bom namorado, ao menos? Fazendo Kyungsoo se sentir querido como ele devia se sentir? 

Naquele comecinho de noite, enquanto esperava que sua mãe o chamasse para jantar, de banho tomado, ele pensava em tudo isso. Estava chegando a conclusões mirabolantes quando sentiu o celularzinho simples que tinha, vibrar debaixo do travesseiro.

_ oi _

Dizia a mensagem de texto de um número desconhecido.

Chanyeol não gostava de conversar com gente estranha, mas também não era um garoto mal educado, por isso decidiu responder.

_ oi :) quem é? _

_ Baekhyun _

A resposta do outro lado veio simples e objetiva, como um soco. Chanyeol revirou o rosto ao recebê-la, se sentindo repentinamente mal. Decidiu que não responderia.

_ não está curioso para saber como eu consegui seu número? hehe  _

Chanyeol franziu o rosto, como se fizesse uma cara feia para o próprio Baekhyun, através da tela. A vontade de se aconchegar em Kyungsoo e conversar com ele crescendo como doida.

_ na verdade não. _

_ ah, que mal criado keke…  _

_ não quer conversar? _

_ não. _

_ mas eu gosto de  _

_ conversar com você, _

_ nunca conseguimos, o  _

_ kyung tá sempre por perto _

_ porque ele é meu melhor amigo. _

_ e meu namorado… _

Chanyeol recebeu essa mensagem como um tapa. O que ele queria, afinal?

_ sim. _

_ olha chanyeol _

_ eu te acho muito bonito, sabia? _

Chanyeol fechou os olhos com força e jogou o celular longe ao ler a mensagem, fazendo ele cair com um baque barulhento no chão. Não sabia e não que ria saber. Odiava saber! Não respondeu mais.

* * *

Chanyeol sabia que era um garoto barulhento, talvez até mesmo incômodo, por isso se sentia tão zelado com Kyungsoo. O amigo era carinhoso e protetor como poucos e, desde moleques, sempre deixou claro que não se incomodava com o jeito de Chanyeol, se se incomodasse, não seriam amigos, ele dizia.

Talvez houvesse sido aquela a causa de sua paixão secreta pelo amigo, quase proibida. Chanyeol, desde pequeno, havia sido um grande molenga por gentilezas, havia crescido em uma fase ruim dos pais, em que eles o davam pouco carinho e segurança, muito ocupados com a perspectiva de se tornarem melhores financeiramente. O menino cresceu com o conceito de que aquilo era o máximo que as pessoas que o amavam fariam por ele, por isso carinho e atenção o derretiam, como se não fosse merecedor, como se fosse demais para ele.

Quando começou a gostar de Kyungsoo, aos 13, pensava que talvez Kyungsoo gostasse dele daquela forma também, já que ele era tão atento e afetuoso, mas descobriu que não podia cobrar isso dele. Se sentia bem o suficiente recebendo seu carinho de forma platônica e, por isso, nunca entendeu a dimensão dos próprios sentimentos.

Naquela tarde quente, Kyungsoo o convidou para assistir uma corrida de barquinhos em miniatura. Era fofo e engraçado como ele era devoto às coisas que gostava, e, além de gostar de carpintaria, ele também sempre gostou muito de água e só não havia entrado no time da natação do colégio porque era tímido e ainda não se sentia seguro para ficar só de sunga na frente das pessoas.

Baekhyun estava lá também, como sempre, principalmente porque o parque em que a corrida boba aconteceria estava sempre cheio, e era o ponto de encontro das pessoas do colégio. A forma como eles se encontraram lá foi quase coincidência e Chanyeol respirou fundo quando percebeu que Baekhyun se aproximava.

Ele estava sentado sobre o lençol que Kyungsoo havia levado, colocado sobre a grama pontuda, e usava o binóculo do Do para acompanhar o começo da corrida que ele nem se interessava muito, mas mostrava entusiasmo porque Kyungsoo merecia. Se sentia feliz e relaxado, era bom sair com Kyungsoo, sempre. Sabia que em algum momento ele faria piadas que fariam sua barriga doer e depois se distrairia com a corrida, deixando que Chanyeol admirasse seu rosto em paz, de suas sobrancelhas despenteadas à curvinha que seu lábio inferior fazia. Aquilo era felicidade para um Chanyeol de 17 anos.

Mas Baekhyun havia se aproximado e, daquela vez, Chanyeol se sentiu anormalmente irritado e para baixo.

Tirou os binóculos dos olhos quando percebeu que Kyungsoo o cumprimentaria com um beijo. Era estranha a sensação, gostava de ver o amigo beijar o namorado, mesmo que o irritasse e machucasse ao mesmo tempo. Quando fechava os olhos, à noite, podia imaginar que os beijos discretos e que deixavam Kyungsoo de orelhas vermelhas — porque demonstrações românticas de afeto o deixavam meio envergonhado — eram dados nele.

Não esperou por um beijo de  _ verdade _ , no entanto, e muito menos que ele fosse ser iniciado por Kyungsoo. 

O amigo foi quem puxou Baekhyun para mais perto e segurou seu rosto com firmeza ao aprofundar o costumeiro beijinho. Baekhyun não demonstrou nervosismo, o beijando de volta.

Chanyeol sentiu vontade de sair dali por um momento. Primeiramente porque imaginar Kyungsoo o beijando daquela forma faria estragos em seu coração nas noites em que se lembrasse. Depois, porque pinicava seu peito, com um incômodo que ele saberia que não passaria tão rápido.

Era ele quem gostava de Kyungsoo de verdade, de forma que nem ele mesmo havia percebido o quão verdadeira era até aquele momento. Baekhyun não merecia aquele beijo, aquele afeto, aquele sentimento de uma pessoa tão doce e verdadeira como Kyungsoo, como seu amigo, seu  _ amor. _

Chanyeol quis chorar. Colocou os binóculos nos olhos e voltou a assistir a corrida, não queria terminar de ver aquele beijo.

* * *

Minutos depois, Kyungsoo se sentou ao seu lado de novo e fez tudo o que Chanyeol sabia que ele faria, por isso se sentiu bobo por todo o drama anterior. Se contentava com o que Kyungsoo podia lhe dar, estava tudo bem.

Kyungsoo assistiu atentamente quando Baekhyun se afastou, longos minutos depois, e o olhou como se quisesse dizer algo. Chanyeol estranhou e o olhou de volta.

— O que foi? — perguntou. 

— Nada, eu só ‘tava pensando num negócio… aí pensei em te contar. — Kyungsoo disse, meio nervoso. 

Chanyeol engoliu em seco. O que poderia ser? Poucas coisas deixavam Kyungsoo nervoso, e normalmente todas se relacionavam com socialização.

— Então me conta.

— Vai parecer meio idiota, mas… eu ‘tô pensando em talvez aprofundar meu relacionamento com o Baekhyun, consegue entender? — As orelhas vermelhas estavam ali de novo, junto com o cheiro salgado da pele de Kyungsoo, sendo maltratada pelo sol quente.

Chanyeol não entendia. Negou com a cabeça.

— Ugh, eu vou ter que explicar com todas as letras? — Kyungsoo soou brincalhonamente exasperado. — Chanyeol, eu sou… meio velho já, não é? E ainda sou virgem. 

Chanyeol dessa vez não entendeu porque Kyungsoo dizia aquilo, ele era tão jovem, só tinha 18 anos… 18 anos. Caralho… quem havia dito isso a ele? 

— Não, você não é velho, você ainda fazia xixi na cama há tipo, três anos atrás! — o mais novo soltou, meio irritado. 

—  _ Shh! _ Não fala isso em público! — Kyungsoo mandou, tapando a boca de Chanyeol com uma das mãos, comicamente envergonhado. — O que eu quero dizer, Chan, é que eu quero dormir com o Baekhyun, entendeu? Ele é meu namorado e muito mais avançado que eu nessas coisas, até você é mais avançado que eu! — Chanyeol queria o corrigir e dizer que pegar no peito de uma garota forçadamente aos 13 anos não contava como uma experiência sexual, mas Kyungsoo ainda tapava sua boca com a mão. — Eu só… me sinto meio nervoso com isso, eu e Baekhyun namoramos há cinco meses e nunca nem ficamos sozinhos no quarto um do outro, sei lá, eu acho que ele não quer. Será que eu não sou atraente? Eu tenho um cheiro estranho? Eu sei que não sou muito bonito, mas… 

Chanyeol se indignou. Enfiou a língua entre os dedos de Kyungsoo para que ele o deixasse falar e nem se moveu quando ele o socou no ombro pela ação, tão focado estava no que precisava dizer.

— Não, não, não mesmo! Kyungsoo! Você não vai dizer isso, não vai se autodepreciar assim. Você não é nada disso, você é interessante, é cheiroso e… e é lindo! — soltou, com o tom de voz indignado, mesmo que o rosto tivesse ficado vermelho ao dizer tudo o que achava. — E você é atraente sim, se você ainda não transou com ninguém é só porque ainda não teve a oportunidade e não quis, e ‘tá ótimo se você não quiser, porque você tem só 18 anos, Kyungsoo. Você não precisa se forçar a isso por ninguém. 

Chanyeol bufou de forma adorável quando terminou seu discurso indignado.

Kyungsoo dizendo que não era bonito… que não era atraente. Oras. Como ele podia dizer isso? 

Droga, Chanyeol gostava tanto dele, tanto, tanto. O achava tão bonito e atraente e cheiroso, ele não tinha um cheiro estranho, não mesmo! Até o suor de Kyungsoo tinha um cheiro gostoso, de menino em crescimento, de juventude. E Chanyeol já havia o desejado tantas vezes, da forma com que ele queria ser desejado por Baekhyun. Às vezes de forma até mesmo involuntária. Como a vez em que o viu sem camisa pela primeira vez depois de ter praticado natação nas férias, com a pele bronzeada e o tronco magro tão belamente preenchido. A bermuda tão solta em seu quadril.

Ou a vez em que Kyungsoo o agarrou por trás forte e repentinamente em uma brincadeira boba de pega-pega, a forma com que Chanyeol sentiu o calor dele nas próprias costas o fazia sentir o rosto quente nas noites em que se lembrava. 

Chanyeol, ele… transaria com Kyungsoo com muito gosto, e se pudesse, até mesmo pediria por isso. 

— Se você quer fazer isso, tudo bem, mas não quero que faça pelos motivos errados. Se Baekhyun não te desejar, o problema é dele, ele é louco, cego e burro! — Usou a oportunidade para colocar para fora tudo o que achava dele. — E transar com ele não vai resolver nada disso. — sussurrou.

Kyungsoo sorriu, se sentindo mais seguro de alguma forma, e bagunçou seu cabelo com carinho, fazendo Chanyeol se derreter com a possibilidade de receber um afago mais longo ali.

— Obrigado Chan! 

Aquele havia sido o ponto alto de sua tarde, Chanyeol soube disso quando Baekhyun voltou, minutos depois, e resolveu se sentar ao seu lado. Daquela vez, Chanyeol percebeu como Kyungsoo ficou confuso com aquilo.

Ele fazia o melhor para não tirar sua atenção de Kyungsoo por nenhum segundo, mesmo que Baekhyun puxasse assunto a cada dois minutos. Tudo só piorou quando a corrida dos barquinhos acabou, já que Kyungsoo decidiu comprar algo para que eles comessem, e o deixou sozinho com Baekhyun sobre o lençol em que estavam sentados.

Chanyeol decidiu que começaria a juntar as coisas que haviam levado até ali, quando Baekhyun começou a falar algo. E Chanyeol já não aguentava mais ouvir sua voz.

— Por que não respondeu mais minhas mensagens naquele dia? — ele perguntou, se aproximando.

Chanyeol bufou, se levantando.

— Porque não gostei delas. — Foi sincero.

— Ah, qual é? Não posso elogiar? Que chato isso, adoro elogiar os outros. — Baekhyun respondeu, quase cínico, se levantando também e seguindo Chanyeol em cada ação que ele fazia.

Chanyeol olhou apreensivo para a direção em que Kyungsoo havia ido, com medo de que ele voltasse e ouvisse aquelas baboseiras.

— Você namora com o Kyungsoo. — disse resoluto, bravo quase, dessa vez olhando diretamente para Baekhyun.

Queria que ele parasse com aquilo, que parasse de uma vez por todas. 

— Porque queria me aproximar de você. — o outro respondeu, tranquilamente.

Chanyeol sentiu seu peito gelar, o sangue parar por alguns segundos. Não conseguiu se mover, não conseguiu falar nada,  _ nada.  _ Fechou os olhos e contou até dez, como Kyungsoo o instruia a fazer sempre que sua ansiedade vinha com força.

— O-o que você disse? — sussurrou.

— Aceitei namorar com o Kyungsoo porque queria me aproximar de você, não é mentira, se você quiser termino com ele agora. — ele disse, sorrindo como se fosse brincadeira. Para ele aquilo não era nada, não significava nem a metade do que significava para Chanyeol e Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol olhou de novo para a direção em que Kyungsoo havia ido, daquela vez para tentar esconder as lágrimas de raiva que nasciam. Kyungsoo estava vindo.

— Vai se foder! — conseguiu enfim dizer, em alto e bom tom, antes de pegar as coisas e sair. Sabia que Kyungsoo o procuraria depois.

Naquela noite, Kyungsoo mandou mensagem dizendo que ele poderia ter o esperado, que ele não demoraria ali com Baekhyun e que Baekhyun havia comido sua parte da comida que Kyungsoo havia comprado.

Naquela noite, Chanyeol tomou uma decisão idiota.

* * *

Ele encarava aquele número não salvo com força, tentando tomar coragem para o que já havia decidido. Chanyeol já estava  _ decidido _ . Podia ser a ideia mais estúpida do mundo, mas ele estava convencido de que o faria, provaria para Kyungsoo que Baekhyun não era bom para ele, que ele merecia mais, mostraria a ele todos os erros, toda petulância de Baekhyun em tentar algo com ele daquela forma.

Só precisava mandar uma simples mensagem para Baekhyun, era assim que seu plano se iniciava. Aos 17 anos, ainda era infantil o bastante para acreditar em planos infalíveis. Perguntaria a Baekhyun se aquilo tudo era mesmo verdade, se ele havia sido babaca aquele ponto com Kyungsoo, depois proporia a Baekhyun que o daria tudo que ele quisesse, com a condição de que ele terminasse com o amigo de uma vez, que não o magoasse com situações ainda mais doloridas no futuro. Baekhyun não via em Kyungsoo tudo o que ele era, toda a dimensão de sua bondade, tudo o que  _ Chanyeol  _ via, Chanyeol precisava que ele simplesmente saísse da vida deles de uma vez, e se ele não o fizesse, ele gravaria a conversa que teriam e mostraria ela a Kyungsoo!

Era aquele seu plano infalível, cheio de falhas. Tinha só 17 anos.

Quando Baekhyun confirmou suas perguntas e disse “ _ até gosto dele, mas tô doido pra te dar uns beijos”  _ Chanyeol fez sua proposta.  _ Me encontre amanhã e eu vou te dar tudo o que você quiser, mas com uma única condição. _

Baekhyun aceitou.  _ Me encontre no meu carro amanhã à noite, na frente da sua casa. _

Chanyeol sentiu seu estômago embrulhar, se lembrando daquela frase, por anos.

* * *

Naquele dia, Chanyeol acordou nervosamente avoado, não fez nada certo, derrubou um prato no chão da cozinha, colocou o uniforme da escola ao contrário e não conseguiu olhar Kyungsoo nos olhos. Será que ele ficaria bravo consigo? Morreria se isso acontecesse. Não ficou próximo em nenhum momento do dia em que Baekhyun estava perto de Kyungsoo, não conseguia lidar com sua dissimulação e sorriso frouxo, não aguentava nem mesmo o olhar, se perguntava como… como o beijaria mais tarde. Odiava a possibilidade.

— Não esquece que a gente vai assistir ao time de natação da cidade hoje, eu comprei os ingressos, é bom usarmos! — Kyungsoo o avisou, quando Chanyeol avisou que iria para casa mais cedo. — Te encontro às seis.

Chanyeol não havia se lembrado do compromisso, mas assentiu como se nunca tivesse esquecido. Kyungsoo estava começando a tomar coragem para fazer coisas que sempre se sentiu tímido demais para fazer, entrar para um time de natação era uma delas, e Chanyeol queria o apoiar ao máximo naquilo. Naquela noite, esperava não se sentir mais tão nervoso, queria mostrar o maior entusiasmo possível com aquela competição, mostrar que Kyungsoo poderia se sair maravilhosamente bem fazendo aquilo.

Passou aquele finalzinho de tarde distraído, pensando se o que faria era o melhor, o mais certo… talvez devesse somente contar a Kyungsoo, mostrá-lo as mensagens, mas não, isso o machucaria muito, queria o poupar daquilo. Talvez devesse deixar aquilo de lado, mas a possibilidade de que Baekhyun continuasse com ele por pura diversão, que Kyungsoo até mesmo perdesse a virgindade com ele… céus, isso o chateava muito! Aquela era a melhor opção e passaria rápido, ele poderia esquecer para sempre, e então, estariam os dois livres de Baekhyun.

Quando Kyungsoo jogou pedrinhas na sua janela, ele já estava pronto e o esperava há alguns minutos. Desceu as escadas do sobrado em que morava super rápido e sorriu ao ver que ele parecia animado.

Eles foram andando até o ginásio onde a competição aconteceria e Chanyeol pôde esquecer, por alguns minutos, o que faria naquela noite. Os olhos brilhantes de Kyungsoo traziam um conforto incomum, além da atração usual que sempre sentiu pelo amigo. Seu sorriso, suas mãos mais brancas e com veias mais aparentes que o normal por conta do frio, seu cabelo que crescia demais e agora ele tinha que jogar para trás a cada cinco minutos. O amaria para sempre, tinha certeza disso.

— Você acha que eu me sairia bem em um time como esse? — Kyungsoo perguntou, quando já assistiam a competição dentro do ginásio aquecido.

— É óbvio, é óbvio que sim, você sabe trabalhar em time, é gentil e tem talento, além de que sempre tenta melhorar. Você é incrível, hyung, incrível! — respondeu, bobo como era e Kyungsoo sorriu anormalmente grande, com as orelhas vermelhas. Parecia feliz como só ficava quando Chanyeol finalmente o chamava de  _ hyung. _

Chanyeol se segurou para não dizer que o amava… talvez ele não acreditasse.

A competição possuía só mais alguns minutos até o final, quando Kyungsoo recebeu uma ligação.

— Minha vó está lá em casa, acredita? Chegou de surpresa, mamãe quer que eu vá para casa agora. — ele disse, colocando o casaco grande que usava, novamente, e já se preparando para levantar. Ele parecia chateado, queria terminar de assistir.

— Fica até o final, são só alguns minutos… — Chanyeol sugeriu.

— Não… minha mãe me mata, ela já está chateada por eu ter saído, como se eu soubesse que a vó viria. — Riu. — Eu vou indo, mas você fica e me conta quem ganhou, pode ser?

Chanyeol se sentiu um pouco perdido, não queria ficar lá sozinho, mas Kyungsoo parecia realmente querer saber quem havia ganhado em primeira mão.

— Tudo bem… — disse, assentindo, e Kyungsoo o beijou os cabelos antes de sair, tomando cuidado para não pisar nos pés de ninguém que assistia.

Chanyeol se sentiu anormalmente vazio ao vê-lo ir embora, e só se lembrou do motivo quando finalmente se lembrou de checar o celular, procurando por mensagens importantes.

_ e então? posso ir?  _

Era Baekhyun quem perguntava, e Chanyeol se sentiu mole e de boca seca quando se lembrou daquele compromisso mortificante. Não respondeu, sabia que Baekhyun iria de qualquer forma. Ficou até o final da competição e até mesmo anotou o nome do vencedor para Kyungsoo, preferindo o contar pessoalmente, no dia seguinte.

Ir embora sozinho, já na noite fria, o fez se sentir ainda mais melancólico, e ele andou por quase um quilômetro com a cabeça nas nuvens, pensando em tudo e em nada ao mesmo tempo, mas, majoritariamente, pensando em Kyungsoo. Só saiu dos próprios pensamentos quando ouviu uma buzina não muito distante, enquanto já andava por uma das calçadas de pedras quebradas do bairro onde moravam.

Olhou para trás e viu o carro  _ vintage  _ — odiava a prepotência na voz do dono sempre que ele dizia o termo — de Baekhyun se aproximando. Seu coração pulou, quase assustado.

— Entra Chanyeol, vamos passear… — ele disse, arrogantemente, e Chanyeol estava estava pronto para negar, até se lembrar do combinado que tinham.

Apertou a mandíbula e respirou fundo, não carregando expressão facial nenhuma ao abrir a porta do carona e entrar.

— Que coincidência te encontrar por aqui, eu estava indo até sua casa, mas assim é melhor, posso parar um pouco mais distante… sabe do que estou falando, né? — Riu, dando uma piscadinha para Chanyeol.

— Sim. — respondeu, secamente.

— Posso parar aqui? — perguntou, quando virou a esquina da rua em que Chanyeol e Kyungsoo moravam, com só algumas casas de distância.

Chanyeol achou um bom ponto, provavelmente longe o bastante para que Kyungsoo não visse o carro de sua casa. Chanyeol engoliu em seco, fechando os olhos ao pensar o quanto queria sair dali, o quanto queria que aquela fosse uma das noites do pijama que fazia com o amigo, onde podia deitar a cabeça no peito dele e se sentir seguro mais uma vez, amado mais uma vez, como dificilmente se sentia.

— Sim. — respondeu, num fio de voz.

— Finalmente, hm, Chanyeol?! — Baekhyun disse, já se aproximando.

* * *

Kyungsoo já havia perdoado a mãe por tê-lo tirado da competição que ele tanto queria ver, a avó era divertida e melhorou seu humor potencialmente, além de lhe dar de presente um tênis legal. Ficou com ele a tarefa de acompanhar a avó até o carro do tio, que servia para ela como um motorista particular.

Estava mais frio que o normal e ele estava enfiado em um casaco grosso, que tornava difícil até mesmo se mexer.

Sua avó o beijou em uma das bochechas quando o tio chegou e se despediu dizendo que ele era o neto mais precioso que ela tinha. Ele riu, e acenou para o carro até que ele virasse a esquina.

Já estava muito escuro, mas não o bastante para que Kyungsoo não reconhecesse o carro parado naquela mesma esquina, um tanto distante de sua casa. Apertou os olhos e teve certeza de que era mesmo o carro que imaginou. Sorriu ao pensar que Baekhyun, provavelmente, estava indo o visitar. Decidiu ir até ele.

Apertou o passo e se encolheu dentro do casaco, sentindo o vento gelado bagunçar seu cabelo e trazer um arrepio ao final de sua espinha. Nada se comparou ao que sentiu quando se aproximou o bastante para ver o que acontecia dentro do carro.

* * *

Chanyeol apertou os olhos com força demais quando sentiu os lábios de Baekhyun tocarem os seus, torcendo para que aquilo acabasse logo, para que ninguém visse, para que pudesse ir para casa. Enquanto aquele beijo desajeitado acontecia, só conseguia pensar que deveria ter pedido para que ele fosse para longe dali, muito longe, só a possibilidade de que alguém desconfiasse do que fazia o machucava.

Apertou tanto os olhos, em um ponto, que conseguiu até mesmo imaginar que quem o beijava não era Baekhyun, que os lábios finos dele eram grossos como os de Kyungsoo e que a mão que o segurava pelo rosto era a mão quente do amigo. 

Para ele, aquele beijo estava demorando demais, e não hesitou em se afastar um pouco para que Baekhyun entendesse que queria parar. Ainda mantinha os olhos fechados quando sentiu Baekhyun descer os beijos pela sua bochecha e pescoço e os apertou ainda mais ao senti-los, os abrindo só quando decidiu que não queria mais que ele o tocasse, aquilo já estava de bom tamanho. Ao abrir os olhos, no entanto, foi acometido por uma vertigem quase violenta. Pensou que talvez seu medo de ser visto havia criado aquela imagem, que o encarava por trás do vidro do carona.

Kyungsoo estava de pé, parado, paralizado quase, com uma expressão impassivelmente séria. Chanyeol percebeu que não era uma miragem quando notou as narinas de Kyungsoo se mexerem, como se ele lutasse para respirar direito. Empurrou Baekhyun pelos ombros ao mesmo tempo em que Kyungsoo se afastou dando alguns passos para trás, para então sair correndo assim que percebeu que Chanyeol iria atrás dele.

Ele havia visto, havia visto tudo e ali Chanyeol conseguiu percebeu o quão burra aquela ideia havia sido.

— Abre essa droga, abre essa droga de porta! — Chanyeol gritou com Baekhyun, desesperado, sentindo a garganta trancar em tristeza e lágrimas, e… ele não sabia nem mesmo o que sentia, só precisava chegar até Kyungsoo.

Praticamente caiu do carro quando Baekhyun finalmente destravou as portas, e correu como se sua vida dependesse disso. Kyungsoo não havia ido muito longe.

— Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo, por favor, espera, me espera! Não é nada disso, não é nada disso! — Chanyeol gritava o que conseguia, já se aproximando de Kyungsoo, que havia diminuído o ritmo de sua corrida.

Kyungsoo parou de correr e se virou para Chanyeol, ainda respirando fundo, fazendo a fumaça insistente daquela noite gelada pintar sua respiração. Chanyeol percebeu que os olhos dele estavam vermelhos, molhados.

— O que é então? O que é, Chanyeol? Como você vai me explicar isso? Me diz! — ele gritou, não conseguindo segurar as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair a minutos. Não conseguia acreditar que estava sendo apunhalado daquela forma pelas pessoas que mais gostava… as únicas por quem ele havia conseguido criar afeto fora de sua família. — Não encosta em mim. — pediu, quando Chanyeol tentou alcançá-lo com as mãos.

— Kyungsoo… e-eu não queria, eu não queria, eu… — Chanyeol tentou se explicar, igualmente nervoso, igualmente debulhado em lágrimas.

— Ah, é claro, ele te obrigou a entrar no carro dele! — Kyungsoo riu, indignado, andando rápido, enquanto Chanyeol não desistia de seguí-lo. 

— Não, Kyungsoo, você não entende, por favor me deixa te explicar… e-eu te amo, você é tudo para mim, Kyungsoo, por favor não fica bravo comigo, não me odeia. — Chanyeol soluçava desesperadamente, morrendo de medo do que aconteceria dali para frente. 

Ele havia perdido Kyungsoo? O perdido para sempre? Como podia ter desconsiderado totalmente a possibilidade de magoá-lo nesse plano tosco que criou?

Em meio a isso, Chanyeol não havia percebido, mas Kyungsoo sim, Baekhyun havia ido embora. Isso terminou de o machucar totalmente, ainda gostava dele, era claro que gostava.

— Há quanto tempo isso acontece, Chanyeol? — perguntou, enquanto os olhos acompanhavam o carro de Baekhyun sumir pela extensão da rua. Lágrimas escorriam sem que ele percebesse.

— Nunca, Kyungsoo, nunca… e-essa foi a primeira vez, a única vez, e e-eu não queria! — Chanyeol tentou se explicar de novo, sem muito efeito.

O rombo feito no peito de Kyungsoo não era uma escolha. Não queria se sentir daquela forma, mas nada do que sentiu na vida toda superava a dor de se sentir traído. Havia confiado em Chanyeol a vida toda. Vivia uma mentira? Não tinha nenhum amigo, no final. Chanyeol não considerava seus sentimentos como costumava considerar os de Chanyeol. A sensação de abandono que o transpassou foi o que o fez derramar as lágrimas que carregava no rosto.

Não tinha ninguém.

— Eu confiei em você, Chanyeol, confiei em você a vida toda… e-eu nunca esperei algo assim de você, e o que mais magoa é que eu sempre respeitei seus sentimentos, suas vontades, suas inseguranças. E nunca foi recíproco. — Limpou o nariz e as bochechas com a gola da camiseta que usava por debaixo da jaqueta grossa. — Nossa amizade toda foi uma mentira, no final de tudo… e-eu nunca esperei isso de você!

Ouvir aquilo quebrou algo dentro do peito de Chanyeol, algo que talvez nunca fosse reconstruído. Havia decepcionado Kyungsoo inteiramente, havia o feito crer que nunca prezou por ele, que nunca o amou. Caralho, Chanyeol o amava, era apaixonado por ele. Chorou ainda mais, a ponto de não conseguir vê-lo, mesmo com tão pouca distância.

— A verdade é q-que eu não quero ser seu amigo! — Foi o que Chanyeol conseguiu dizer, assim que conseguiu respirar.  _ Eu quero ser muito mais,  _ ele queria ter dito, mas só percebeu que havia soado da forma errada, de novo, quando Kyungsoo assentiu, chorando silenciosamente como costumava chorar.

— Eu percebi, Chanyeol… — Chanyeol viu a forma como dor passou pelo rosto de Kyungsoo, antes de ele começar a andar — ainda virado para o Park — em direção à porta de casa. — Você devia ter me dito isso antes, eu poderia ter deixado o caminho livre para você. — Seu tom se tornou extremamente impessoal e Chanyeol tremeu pela possibilidade de perdê-lo para sempre. — Você pode aproveitar agora, Baekhyun é todo seu, e eu não vou mais te alugar, nem tomar seu tempo. Boa noite.

Kyungsoo se virou, entrando em casa, e Chanyeol se desesperou. Chamou por ele duas vezes, até perceber que acordaria os pais dele e que as coisas poderiam ficar sérias se os encontrassem chorando daquela forma.

Chanyeol havia machucado Kyungsoo, e isso já doía demais, não queria ser tomado como um vilão naquela história por outras pessoas também. Saber que Kyungsoo agora o via como uma má pessoa, que nunca gostou dele, o machucava tanto que sua próxima ação foi se agachar na porta da casa dos Do e chorar da forma mais silenciosa que conseguia.

Quando voltou para casa, chorou até dormir, e nem percebeu quando foi que dormiu. Repassar todas aquelas últimas cenas em sua cabeça, de novo e de novo, o fazia se odiar, e o sono veio como um alívio falho, já que até em seus sonhos os olhos tristes e decepcionados de Kyungsoo o perseguiram.

_ Eu sei que você riu a noite toda depois de me dizer aquilo, você abriu seus dentes tão brancos, como se estivessem famintos por mim. E você, você é tão completo, e eu... eu sou tão estranho. _

* * *

Chanyeol acordou, no outro dia, como se um caminhão houvesse passado por sobre seu corpo. Nos primeiros segundos, torceu para que aquilo tudo tivesse sido um sonho ruim, quando percebeu que se tratava da realidade, no entanto, outro choro apertou sua garganta.

Se arrumou para o colégio com uma esperança latente e dolorida de que, pelo menos, conseguiria ver seu rosto, mesmo que ele o ignorasse. Mas quando quinze minutos da primeira aula se passaram, ele percebeu que Kyungsoo não iria.

Chanyeol quis se encolher em si mesmo naquele momento, quis correr, voltar no tempo, de preferência. Quis entrar pela janela do quarto de Kyungsoo, como fazia quando queria assustá-lo. Quis se deitar no peito dele e se sentir seguro mais uma vez, em seu lugar de conforto. 

Não tinha mais nada daquilo. Kyungsoo jamais o perdoaria.

— Ei Chanyeol, tudo bem? O que rolou ontem? Você conseguiu conversar com o Kyungsoo? — Foi Baekhyun quem perguntou, quando o intervalo já terminava, e Chanyeol se sentia tão sufocado que nem mesmo conseguiu levantar da mesa costumeira em que sentava, bem ao lado de Kyungsoo.

— Sim. — respondeu, quase no automático, não querendo olhar para Baekhyun, para não lembrar de tudo aquilo de forma mais real. — Você devia ter falado com ele também, seu babaca! — disse, entredentes. Os olhos ficando vermelhos e molhados novamente.

— Eu nem consegui, ele me mandou uma mensagem dizendo para não procurar ele, e que estava oficialmente terminando comigo… fiquei meio chateado, eu gostava dele, mas olha pelo lado bom, você conseguiu o que queria, né? E agora não tem nada para atrapalhar nosso futuro esquema. — ele soltou uma risadinha zombeteira, e o tom que ele usou fez o estômago de Chanyeol borbulhar. Se não explodisse com ele, provavelmente vomitaria no chão da sala de aula. 

Escolheu explodir.

— Nunca mais fala isso, não tem esquema nenhum, não tem merda nenhuma! Eu te odeio, te odeio muito, Baekhyun, não quero que você me olhe de novo, não quero que fale comigo, eu quero que você suma, é tudo culpa sua! — gritava, quase descontroladamente, e uma pseudo roda de quatro ou cinco pessoas se formou ao redor deles. Só percebeu o tom de voz e a dimensão do que havia falado quando o professor daquele horário entrou na sala.

— Chanyeol! — ele repreendeu, preocupado.

Os olhos de Chanyeol vacilaram e ele pôde perceber a situação que havia criado. As pessoas o olhavam assustadas, inclusive Baekhyun. Na expressão dele só havia susto, surpresa, ele não estava magoado, e isso de certa forma o fez sentir menos pior.

— Se você precisa tomar uma água, vá, mas não faça esse tipo de cena dentro da minha sala, Chanyeol! — o professor disse, e Chanyeol tomou a oportunidade para juntar suas coisas e sair da sala, pedindo licença ao docente.

Naquele resto de dia, ele vagou um pouco pelo colégio e pelo bairro, mesmo que quisesse mesmo ir para casa e dormir por dias. Aquela era a única forma de fazer aquela dor e aquele ódio por si mesmo passarem.

Tudo o lembrava de Kyungsoo, desde os lugares do colégio para onde costumavam fugir para matar aula sem serem percebidos, até a vendinha vizinha, onde roubavam chocolate quando eram crianças. Ninguém no mundo significava para ele mais que Kyungsoo, seu amigo, seu amor.

Quando o final da tarde chegou, Chanyeol pensou que talvez estivesse forte o bastante para tentar se explicar para Kyungsoo, dizer tudo o que deveria dizer. Tocou a campainha da casa dele em um impulso, sentindo calafrios na espinha pela espera. 

Esperava que a mãe de Kyungsoo atendesse, assim ela provavelmente ao menos o deixaria entrar. Não teve essa sorte, no entanto, já que quem atendeu foi Kyungsoo. 

Ele não estava de pijama como imaginara, muito menos de rosto inchado de tanto dormir ou chorar, como Chanyeol provavelmente deveria estar. Seus olhos, no entanto, eram os mais decepcionados que Chanyeol já sentiu apontarem para seu rosto, e ele perdeu as palavras no mesmo momento em que Kyungsoo fechou o rosto ao vê-lo.

— Chanyeol… de verdade, você não precisa me provar nada, não precisa fazer caso disso, eu já entendi seu lado, eu não vou mais te procurar, então não me procura também. — Kyungsoo disse, depois de esperar por segundos demais que Chanyeol abrisse a boca para explicar o que diabos fazia ali.

— K-Kyungsoo… eu… eu queria te ver. — explicou, sentindo o nó em sua garganta se formar novamente. Queria chorar.

— Eu não me sinto mais bem perto de você, Chanyeol, acho melhor não me procurar mais. Eu não sei se tenho algo seu aqui, mas eu vou tentar juntar hoje, então eu deixo na sua casa, qualquer dia. Eu tenho um jogo do Byun aqui também, você pode devolver para ele quando eu achar. — Kyungsoo disse firmemente, segurando a madeira da porta com força. — Agora, boa tarde.

Chanyeol sentiu ainda mais vontade de chorar quando Kyungsoo insinuou devolver suas coisas. Quando ele fechou a porta, então, foi quase incontrolável o soluço que tomou sua garganta.

Chorou e chorou, porque não sabia fazer mais nada além de chorar, estava totalmente quebrado. 

_ Kyungsoo, eu não vou fazer suposições sobre o porquê você trocou de classe, justo no último ano, mas eu acho que foi por causa de mim. _

Kyungsoo percebeu que era uma boa idéia se manter totalmente longe de Chanyeol e Baekhyun quando, no primeiro dia em que foi a aula depois do acontecido, viu Baekhyun tentando ser galanteador com Chanyeol. Viu a forma como ele o olhava e como Chanyeol parecia envergonhado, quase chateado pela forma como reagia a aquilo. 

Para Kyungsoo, aquela reação tinha um contexto muito mais romântico do que a realidade, e aquilo machucava.

Kyungsoo não tinha mais nenhum amigo além de Chanyeol, e havia até mesmo cogitado fingir que nada aconteceu para que não se sentisse tão deslocado. Mas a forma como a ferida aberta em seu peito doía quando ele via aquilo, não o deixava nem mesmo olhar na cara dos dois novamente.

Baekhyun não havia ido falar com ele, como Kyungsoo havia pedido, e Chanyeol o olhava com olhos tristes, às vezes, como se estivesse com pena. Kyungsoo sabia que a pena iria embora em algumas semanas, então tudo o que ele teria seria ele mesmo e sua luta para tentar sair de sua casca. Era sempre assim, mesmo que ele tivesse crido, aos 8 anos, quando conheceu Chanyeol, que sempre pudesse contar com ele.

Naquele intervalo, Kyungsoo chorou dentro de uma cabine mal cheirosa do banheiro, tentando ser silencioso.

Estava tão machucado, era quase indignante a forma como se sentia injustiçado, sozinho, enganado. Quando voltou para a aula, com os olhos vermelhos, Chanyeol pareceu ter ainda mais pena, e Kyungsoo se fechou ainda mais. 

Ele não conseguiria ver, nem se quisesse, como Chanyeol também estava machucado, e como sofria por vê-lo daquela forma, como lutava para não se aproximar como queria fazer, porque Kyungsoo havia pedido. A mágoa que sentia apagava tudo, não havia mais nada ali. Sabia que seu último ano no colegial seria um inferno.

No outro dia, depois de perceber, ao precisarem formar duplas para uma atividade, que nem mesmo tinha alguém que se voluntariasse para fazer isso com ele, enquanto Chanyeol conseguia ser tão sociável e já havia conquistado uma dupla com tanta facilidade, Kyungsoo decidiu que se precisasse se sentir daquela forma, então seria longe do olhar de Chanyeol e de Baekhyun.

Ele pediu para trocar de classe no final do período escolar daquele dia, e Chanyeol soube dois dias depois, através de rádio corredor, que ele não estava faltando às aulas, ele agora estudava em outra turma, do outro lado do pátio grande. 

Naquela noite, Chanyeol dormiu chorando, de novo, porque não sabia nada da vida, só sabia que sentia saudades de seu amigo, seu amor secreto, que nunca o perdoaria.

* * *

Meses haviam passado rápido demais, e Chanyeol não via Kyungsoo de perto há muito. 

Sabia que ele havia cortado o cabelo nas últimas duas semanas, e que estava quase entrando no time de natação. O via às vezes, pelos corredores, ou voltando de casa depois do colégio, e seu estômago sempre se enchia de borboletas, os braços se arrepiavam, era como concretizar uma projeção feita em sua cabeça. Se sentia ansioso para ver Kyungsoo todo dia, quando acordava para ir para o colégio, mesmo que já não tivesse seu carinho, ainda era apaixonado por ele.

E Kyungsoo nunca saberia.

Chanyeol não havia deixado de sofrer nem por um segundo naqueles meses, porque sentia como se tivesse perdido uma parte de si mesmo e se martirizava, a culpa havia sido apenas dele.

Naquela tarde, dois meses desde que havia falado com Kyungsoo pela última vez, cruzou com ele no refeitório. Não costumava vê-lo por ali, um colega da nova turma do Do havia o contado que ele costumava comer na sala de aula, sozinho, e isso o machucou profundamente. Chanyeol costumava ter pavor da ideia de deixar que Kyungsoo ficasse sozinho por aí novamente, sabia que sua dificuldade de socialização era enorme, e agora, sabia que Kyungsoo devia se sentir menos interessante do que nunca.

Kyungsoo parecia ainda um pouco desconfortável em uma mesa com mais três pessoas, suas orelhas vermelhas diziam isso, mas saber que ele havia saído de sua casca o fazia feliz.

Olhou para ele por tanto tempo, da fila da comida, onde estava, que Kyungsoo provavelmente sentiu o peso de seu olhar e o encarou quase involuntariamente. Chanyeol sentiu o estômago gelar ao perceber que Kyungsoo o olhava e sorriu, timidamente, para ele, sonhando que talvez ele sorrisse de volta. 

O mais velho o olhou por alguns segundos. Seus olhos não tinham ódio, nem satisfação, não havia nada ali que Chanyeol pudesse ler, e logo ele desviou o olhar, não correspondendo seu sorriso.

A verdade é que Kyungsoo também sofria. Não era daquela forma que imaginava seu último ano no colegial, muito menos como imaginava terminar sua amizade com Chanyeol. Não fazia por querer, apenas não conseguia mais… não conseguia mais olhá-lo sem se sentir um trouxa, sem se sentir insuficiente. Não atraente, não interessante, não digno de respeito. Odiava a solidão que proporcionava a si mesmo, mas era melhor do que sustentar uma amizade envenenada com o garoto que gostava tanto. Que havia sido seu amigo pela vida toda, ou que ele acreditava ter sido. 

Era um ano difícil, aquele. Achava que Chanyeol provavelmente tinha algo com Baekhyun, e quando pensava nisso, não se importava mais com o fato de que era apaixonado pelo Byun, aquela ferida estava sarada. O que o machucava era saber que, talvez, não tivesse significado nada para Chanyeol, nunca.

Kyungsoo confiava nele como um irmão, via Chanyeol como um irmão, se ele houvesse o contado sobre o que sentia, talvez eles tivessem dado um jeito. Kyungsoo, se possível, cogitaria até mesmo terminar com Baekhyun, deixar o caminho livre para o amigo, porque ele era assim, tomava a frente sempre, se sacrificava sempre, porque Chanyeol era seu irmãozinho. Era aquilo que irmãos mais velhos deveriam fazer, não era? Mas Chanyeol não o disse nada, provavelmente fez pouco caso da amizade que Kyungsoo guardava tão profundamente no peito.

Kyungsoo acreditava que Chanyeol havia feito aquilo sem remorso, o enganado e agido por suas costas daquela forma. Será que Chanyeol gostou dele algum dia? Ou a amizade que tinham foi baseada em pura pena, por todos aqueles anos… às vezes imaginava Chanyeol rindo de sua cara, falando o quanto ele havia sido bobo para outros, para seus novos amigos. Chanyeol tinha outros amigos, ele sabia. Mas Kyungsoo não tinha ninguém.

Kyungsoo sempre acabava chorando, quietamente, antes de dormir, quando refazia essas perguntas para si mesmo. 

_ Chanyeol, você algum dia me amou? _

Chanyeol, por outro lado, sentia tanta falta do amigo que às vezes doía fisicamente. Às vezes, nem mesmo conseguia dormir, pensando no  _ absurdo  _ que seria talvez contar tudo para Kyungsoo, desde suas intenções ao estar no carro de Baekhyun naquela noite, até sobre seus sentimentos, os que guardou por anos.

Parecia um absurdo, sim, mas ele perdia horas do dia pensando em o fazê-lo. Kyungsoo algum dia teria que saber, era injusto com os dois que ele nunca soubesse. O Park, no entanto, nunca se sentia corajoso o suficiente para isso.

_ Kyungsoo, você provavelmente não sabe, mas eu te amo mais do que deveria. _

* * *

Já era agosto, e agora Kyungsoo sempre almoçava com aquele grupo de três pessoas no refeitório. Ele era o que menos falava, Chanyeol sabia porque passava o intervalo todo o olhando, mas, de alguma forma, aquele grupo parecia o acolher bem.

Não era sempre que Chanyeol almoçava ali, aliás. Talvez agora ele sentisse o que Kyungsoo sentiu no começo, era quase um absurdo que eles estivessem no mesmo ambiente e não estivessem juntos.

Foi por isso que, quando uma das reuniões Park-Do do ano chegou, Chanyeol se agarrou na possibilidade de que se sentisse mais corajoso para conversar com ele. Nessas reuniões, que na verdade eram um almoço de domingo prolongado, em que as duas famílias passavam a tarde conversando, comendo e brincando, nenhum membro podia faltar. Era uma regra.

Aquele domingo foi doloroso com o diabo, no entanto, quando Chanyeol percebeu que Kyungsoo não estava lá, mesmo que aquela reunião fosse na casa dele.

— Ele foi para a piscina da cidade vizinha com os primos, querido, ele não te convidou? — a senhora Do disse, atenciosa e um pouco decepcionada pela atitude do filho.

Kyungsoo não havia contado nada aos pais sobre a situação, aparentemente, mas Chanyeol entendia, porque também não havia contado nada aos seus.

— Tudo bem, Hyenim, o Kyungsoo é um rapaz agora, ele tem outras prioridades, a curtição sempre na frente da família, as crianças são assim! — a mãe de Chanyeol disse, antiquada, fazendo a amiga rir.

Ela olhou para o filho com olhos compreensivos, no entanto, quando percebeu que sua tristeza era genuína, e não só porque não havia sido convidado para um programa legal.

Chanyeol passou aquela tarde brincando com a irmã e se sentindo deslocado. Quando o céu escureceu, no entanto, ele pediu para ir até o quarto de Kyungsoo, para pegar um jogo que havia o emprestado, mesmo que, na verdade, Kyungsoo houvesse o devolvido tudo o que tinha em seu quarto meses atrás.

Quando acendeu as luzes, a primeira coisa que fez foi inspirar forte o cheiro tão característico que aquele quarto tinha. Cheirava a  _ Kyungsoo  _ e Chanyeol não sentia aquele cheiro há meses. Sentiu vontade de chorar, na mesma proporção que se sentiu em casa.

O quarto se parecia exatamente como a última vez que esteve lá. As paredes brancas, a mesa de estudo bagunçada, os cobertores dobrados, mas o lençol amassado, a televisão onde jogavam videogame ainda posta no chão. A única diferença eram os livros com matérias para vestibular, em cima da mesa de estudos. Chanyeol sentiu o peito apertar quando percebeu que queria fazer parte daquela fase na vida de Kyungsoo também, assim como queria que ele fizesse parte da sua. 

Se sentou com cuidado na cama de solteiro, se sentindo repentinamente melancólico. Tocou no travesseiro de Kyungsoo e percebeu que ele ainda soltava o cheiro do outro, mais do que qualquer item naquela casa. Segurou o travesseiro com os braços, o apertando contra o torso, como se o abraçasse.

Não resistiu, então, quando enfiou o rosto no tecido, sentindo o cheiro dele tão próximo. Estava morrendo de saudades. Quis chorar quando se sentiu tão embalado por aquele cheiro, pura endorfina. Só queria se sentir daquela forma de novo.

Não soube quanto tempo se manteve ali, com o rosto enfiado no travesseiro de Kyungsoo, mas quando ouviu a porta do quarto abrir, esperou que fosse ele ali, se sentia repentinamente pronto para conversar, foi por isso que não tirou a cara do objeto.

— Filho… — a voz meio perplexa de sua mãe chamou, calmamente.

Ele afastou o travesseiro do rosto abruptamente, se ajeitando melhor sobre a cama.

— Mãe.

Sua mãe sorriu, empática. Podia ver que o filho sentia falta do amigo, gostaria de saber porquê.

— Nós já estamos indo. 

— Tudo bem. — ele deixou o travesseiro no lugar de costume e se levantou, saindo do quarto, de mãos vazias.

* * *

Mais tarde, naquela noite, Chanyeol pensou o bastante para perceber que Kyungsoo não queria o ver mais e, por isso, havia saído de casa naquela tarde.

Espiou pela persiana do próprio quarto, Kyungsoo chegando uma hora depois de sua saída.

Se sentia como um bebê chorão naqueles dias, então quando tomou uma decisão dolorosa, decidiu contá-la a mãe, pensava que ela devia finalmente saber o que acontecia em seu coração.

— Mãe… — ele sussurrou, na porta de seu quarto.

O cheiro do quarto dos pais era tão reconfortante quanto o de Kyungsoo, e Chanyeol odiava crescer. Um dia, perderia os dois.

— Oi bebê. — ela disse, assim que olhou surpresa para ele. Seu menino tinha os olhos tristes e a voz baixa. O corpo encolhidinho como ele fazia quando era criança e queria pedir carinho. — Senta aqui com a mamãe, você parece  _ jururu.  _

Chanyeol riu do vocabulário da mãe, se esgueirando para sentar ao lado dela na cama.

— Mãe, eu queria te falar uma coisa. — disse, meio hesitante, e os olhos grandes e doces dela o fitaram com segurança. — Eu não quero mais participar das reuniões na casa dos Do. — Sua voz soou baixa, pois ele tinha medo de que sua mãe o questionasse mais do que ele aguentaria contar. 

— Ah, Chanyeol, por quê? — Ela tinha o cenho franzido ao perguntar, não entendia porque as crianças tinham que deixar a família de lado assim quando começavam a crescer.

Chanyeol brincou com os dedos, pensando no que dizer.

— O Kyungsoo provavelmente não vai mais participar se eu estiver lá e eu prefiro que ele participe, não quero incomodar os Do. — Um bolo já se formava em sua garganta, dizer isso à mãe era mais difícil do que ele pensava.

Ela o olhou com carinho e pegou em uma de suas mãos.

— Filho, o que aconteceu entre vocês dois, hm? Ele já não vem aqui há meses, o mesmo com você, e agora isso… vocês brigaram… vocês… — Ela quis perguntar se haviam se envolvido romanticamente.

A senhora Park sabia que o filho gostava do amigo. Se lembrava quando os dois haviam assumido a própria sexualidade, juntos, há três anos atrás.

Kyungsoo era gay e Chanyeol bissexual. Ela havia decorado o nome daquelas classificações, porque na época aquele havia sido um baque e tanto para as duas famílias. Depois disso, não foi impossível crer que eles poderiam se gostar, ainda mais quando percebeu que Chanyeol, sim, gostava do amigo.

Quando viu os olhos do filho ficando molhados e seu rosto se contorcendo em um choro dolorido, não foi difícil constatar que o que ele tinha era um  _ coração partido. _

— M-mãe, a pior coisa que eu já fiz na minha vida, eu fiz com o Kyungsoo… eu traí a confiança dele, ele me odeia. — ele disse, respirando com dificuldade por conta do choro que trancava suas vias respiratórias. — Eu sinto tanto a falta dele, mãe, eu fiz tudo errado. — continuou dizendo, enquanto a mãe o puxava para que deitasse a cabeça em seu colo.

Chanyeol já soluçava, enquanto ela tentava digerir o que havia ouvido. A mãe decidiu não perguntar o que diabos havia acontecido, sabia que ele não contaria. Acarinhou seus cabelos com firmeza, tirando a franja de seu rosto, naquele passar de mãos acalentador que só as mães tinham.

— Eu tenho certeza que ele não te odeia, meu bebê, e que o que você fez não foi assim tão grave… quando nós somos adolescentes, tudo parece muito pior do que realmente é, e o fim do mundo acontece com qualquer coisinha que dá errado. — Chanyeol fechou os olhos, ainda soluçando, mas aproveitando do carinho da mãe. Era bom dividir aquilo com alguém. — Você devia conversar com ele, uh? Ou eu posso falar… tenho certeza que ele vai ouvir, ele não seria louco de não ouvir o que eu ou a mãe dele temos para falar!

— Não, mãe. Não! — Chanyeol se levantou meio desesperado, com o rosto inchado, molhado e vermelho. — Deixa isso para lá… eu vou falar com ele, um dia. Eu só preciso deixar a poeira baixar e por isso eu não vou mais participar das reuniões, ok? — Foi categórico, até mesmo deixando de soar choroso. — Promete para mim que não vai falar nada?

Ela respirou fundo, em negação, mas aceitou.

— Prometo.

— Ótimo, obrigado mãe, eu te amo! — Se deitou novamente sobre as pernas dela. — Agora… eu posso ficar um pouquinho mais aqui… e chorar um pouco mais no seu colo? Eu ‘tô me sentindo tão sozinho. — disse, já sentindo o nariz arder e a garganta fechar.

Ela não respondeu nada, apenas continuou o carinho em seu cabelo.

Chanyeol acabou dormindo no quarto dos pais naquela noite e, depois de ter falado daquilo com a mãe, se sentiu muito mais leve e talvez corajoso.

* * *

Ver Kyungsoo realmente fazendo outros amigos trazia um gosto agridoce à boca de Chanyeol. A certeza de que não era só uma briga e uma fase difícil se estabelecia mais a cada dia, e doía saber que talvez tivesse perdido a amizade dele para sempre.

Os vestibulares para várias universidades já haviam se iniciado naquele ponto do ano, e Chanyeol se sentia mais confuso do que nunca. Queria saber qual universidade Kyungsoo escolheria se passasse, queria saber qual ele achava a melhor para Chanyeol. Kyungsoo costumava o dar conselhos constantes e muitas das escolhas de Chanyeol foram feitas baseadas nos conselhos do rapaz apenas nove meses mais velho, que, apesar de ser lento às vezes, parecia bem mais sábio do que sua idade permitia.

Chanyeol se sentia perdido, sem vontade. Não sentia motivação para estudar, assim como não tinha certeza do que queria. Sentia vontade de perguntar a Kyungsoo o que ele achava, mas tinha medo de receber um xingamento como resposta.

Talvez a culpa de todo aquele afastamento fosse o medo. E se Kyungsoo estivesse só esperando que ele se aproximasse? Ele não costumava ficar bravo por muito tempo… 

Mas aquela era uma situação diferente, e Chanyeol sabia, por isso não tinha coragem de tentar se reconciliar com Kyungsoo. Ele estava planejando isso, no entanto, e se tudo desse certo, eles estariam se falando na formatura.

Enquanto isso não acontecia, ele continuava se contentando em ver Kyungsoo passando pelos corredores, às vezes acompanhado de algum novo amigo, às vezes sorrindo. Chanyeol gostava de quando ele passava sorrindo, e suas pernas sempre amoleciam quando o via de surpresa.

Kyungsoo, por outro lado, só começou a cogitar conversar com o amigo novamente quando a formatura já estava próxima. Foi quando ele descobriu que Chanyeol e Baekhyun não estavam juntos, talvez nunca estiveram. 

Viu Baekhyun sentado no colo de um outro garoto no refeitório, de forma íntima demais, e se sentiu um idiota na hora, saindo do lugar de cabeça baixa. 

Sabia que Baekhyun o achava um idiota, provavelmente um perdedor, mas sentia, no fundo do peito, que Chanyeol talvez não achasse, e que talvez sua amzade fosse sincera. Talvez fossem os olhos dele, quando eles se cruzavam nos corredores, aquele olhar doce que ele tinha, mesmo que tentasse disfarçar, ou talvez fosse o fato de que sua mãe ouviu de Youngmi, mãe de Chanyeol, que ele havia abraçado seu travesseiro na última vez que esteve em sua casa.

Ele não sabia o motivo, mas apesar de toda a mágoa, ainda sentia carinho pelo mais novo. E se achava um idiota por isso.

* * *

Aquele era, talvez, o dia mais importante na vida de um adolescente. As cadeiras postas no pátio grande da escola pareciam assustadoras, ao mesmo tempo que libertadoras.

Para Chanyeol, o nervosismo era dobrado. Era o dia da formatura e também a última chance que possuía de conversar com Kyungsoo.

Sabia que ele viajaria de férias com os pais e a avó, já no dia seguinte, e que depois se mudaria definitivamente para o campus da faculdade que havia escolhido, a KFU. A KFU era consagrada pelas engenharias e tinha uma equipe de natação bem colocada nos campeonatos universitários distritais. Tinha tudo a ver com Kyungsoo, havia sido uma boa escolha, mas ficava do outro lado de Seul. 

Chanyeol, no entanto, havia escolhido a KLA. Ela era próxima à casa dos pais, além de ser especializada em cursos de comunicação. Chanyeol havia escolhido cursar Comunicação Social. Sua segunda opção era Matemática, mas descobriu que achava o curso entediante demais. 

Assim que Kyungsoo se mudasse, talvez não o visse por um ano inteiro. Se sentia melancólico apenas de pensar. Queria voltar a ter seu número na agenda de Kyungsoo, queria dormir na casa dele às vezes, queria pedir desculpas por seu erro, queria confessar, queria remissão. Caramba, suas mãos estavam geladas.

A cerimônia de formatura não foi como ele havia imaginado. O tom dela foi muito mais melancólico aos seus olhos do que ele esperava e, apesar de conversar com todo mundo, ele se sentia sozinho. Sua mãe chorou e seu pai parecia orgulhoso, então ele sorriu sincero para a foto que tiraram juntos, mesmo que a pressa o corroesse. Precisava falar logo com Kyungsoo. 

Em seu bolso, uma pulseira pesava. Ele havia a comprado especialmente para Kyungsoo, como um presente de formatura e um pedido de desculpas. E seus minutos para encontrar o outro se esgotavam a cada piscar de olhos.

Havia sido burrice deixar tudo para última hora, mas se não fosse assim, não conseguiria. Se Kyungsoo rejeitasse seu pedido de desculpas, então que fosse no último segundo do colegial.

Ele pediu licença para os pais quando viu Kyungsoo andando calmamente em meio aos outros alunos, parecendo meio avoado como era, segurando o capelo debaixo do braço, com o cabelo curto um pouco bagunçado na cabeça. Chanyeol sorriu, ele estava bonito. 

O seguiu timidamente, sentindo que desmaiaria a qualquer segundo, tamanho nervosismo. 

— Kyungsoo… — chamou baixo, desviando das pessoas que o atrapalhavam de alcançá-lo. Kyungsoo não o ouviu. — K-Kyungsoo. — tentou, um pouco mais alto. 

Kyungsoo parou em seu caminhar rápido, procurando quem havia o chamado. Percebeu quem era quando Chanyeol se aproximou com pressa, quase trombando nele.

Kyungsoo sentiu as mãos suarem ao vê-lo ali. O olhou, quietamente.

— Kyungsoo, o-oi. — Chanyeol sorriu, nervosamente. — Eu… a gente pode conversar? Eu te juro que é rápido. — Quase implorou. Tinha medo de que Kyungsoo virasse as costas sem respondê-lo.

O Do o olhou por segundos demais, parecendo ponderar, até que assentiu com a cabeça, contido.

— Ok. 

Chanyeol fez um sinal com a cabeça, então, para que ele o seguisse. Kyungsoo foi, pensou naquele momento que não tinha nada a perder.

Eles caminharam por alguns minutos, até o lugar mais privado que Chanyeol encontrou em meio aquele mar de alunos. Quando pararam, Kyungsoo o olhava meio desconfiado. Parecia uma fera ferida, pronta para atacar.

Chanyeol respirou fundo, e repetiu três vezes para si mesmo que tudo ia ficar bem. Tirou a pulseira do bolso.

— E-eu… eu comprei para você. — disse, um pouco receoso. Kyungsoo olhou surpreso para o presente.

— Eu… obrigado Chanyeol, mas não precisava, eu… não comprei nada para você. Você realmente não precisava. — ele soltou, nervoso também, como se quisesse dizer: não somos mais amigos.

Chanyeol negou meio euforicamente, com a cabeça.

— N-não,  _ você _ não precisava ter comprado. É um pedido de desculpas. — Chanyeol o olhou com aquele olhos grandes e esperançosos, o que não mudou o fato de que Kyungsoo franziu a sobrancelha, parecendo incomodado e bravo com aquela atitude. Chanyeol enfrentou aquele olhar mesmo assim. — E uma explicação. 

Kyungsoo olhou para os lados, como se quisesse sair dali. Chanyeol torceu para que não saísse.

— Não tem o que explicar, Chanyeol… se existisse nós não… — Kyungsoo preferiu não terminar a frase, porque odiava dizer o que sentia. Odiava expressar suas insatisfações e fazer cena, e havia feito cenas demais por conta daquele episódio.

Chanyeol sentiu vontade de chorar, porque estava nervoso e porque tinha medo de que Kyungsoo fosse embora sem ouví-lo.

— T-tem sim, Kyungsoo, eu preciso te contar tudo. Você vai me escutar? 

Kyungsoo coçou os cabelos, nervosamente, terrivelmente incomodado, mas assim que olhou para o rosto de Chanyeol e viu que ele começava a chorar, decidiu que escutaria. Talvez não o custasse nada. Assentiu.

— Kyungsoo, eu… eu te amo. — Chanyeol disse, repentinamente, surpreendendo o outro. — Eu sempre te amei, desde os meus oito anos. Mas, nos últimos cinco anos, Kyungsoo, nos últimos anos eu  _ realmente  _ passei a te amar. Talvez você me odeie por isso, ou talvez não acredite, mas eu sou apaixonado por você, desde os meus treze anos. — Fungou, sentindo as lágrimas virem com um pouco mais de intento. 

Kyungsoo, à sua frente, tinha a boca aberta em choque.

— A minha explicação para tudo o que aconteceu começa aí, porque tudo só aconteceu porque eu queria que o Baekhyun te deixasse em paz. Foi uma ideia boba, Kyungsoo, e eu entendo se você não acreditar ou ficar com raiva de mim, mas ele vinha me mandando mensagens ou falando que me achava bonito, enfim, toda essa baboseira, há meses — Chanyeol fechou os olhos, balançando a cabeça como se quisesse esquecer desses episódios. Os odiava. Kyungsoo o escutava, quieto. — E eu sempre te amei, Kyungsoo, sempre achei que você merecia o melhor namorado, então quando ele pediu por um beijo, eu disse que o daria se ele terminasse com você, se parasse de te enganar. Foi o que aconteceu. Você não devia ter visto e não devia ter acontecido. Foi só uma vez e eu odiei, eu… e-eu odeio ele. Eu odeio tudo o que aconteceu, Kyungsoo, e foi tudo culpa minha… — Chanyeol ofereceu novamente a pulseira, para que Kyungsoo pegasse, e Kyungsoo o olhava como se ele houvesse feito algo muito nobre e muito odiável ao mesmo tempo. 

Ele aceitou a pulseira, a pegando na mão e vendo que ela tinha um pingente de golfinho. Sorriu com os olhos, Chanyeol percebeu, mesmo que sua expressão tivesse continuado impassível. Seu coração batia forte no peito, no entanto, muito surpreso e sobrecarregado com aquela confissão. Nunca havia imaginado.

— Eu estou te dizendo isso porque eu quero que a gente volte a ser amigo, não importa se eu sinto algo a mais, não importa mesmo… e-eu só não queria mais ficar longe, foram os piores meses... — Chanyeol disse.

Kyungsoo sentiu que para o outro as coisas pareciam simples demais. Ele não tinha ódio de Chanyeol, mágoa talvez, mas aqueles meses haviam embolado seus sentimentos de forma violenta. Ele havia se armado de coisas que diziam e diziam para que ele mantivesse Chanyeol longe.

— E-eu… — tentou começar a explicar o que sentia. Nem ele mesmo sabia. — Eu estou surpreso, Chanyeol, em saber de tudo isso… 

Chanyeol assentiu, o encorajando a falar mais.

— E eu acredito em você, não sei porque, mas acredito. Eu só não acho que estou pronto para aceitar que a nossa amizade volte ao normal. — foi sincero e viu os olhos de Chanyeol caírem, como se ele tivesse normalmente perdido todas as esperanças que construiu durante aqueles meses. — Eu ainda me sinto mal com toda essa situação, chateado, magoado, não quero que a nossa amizade vire algo envenenado… e também, eu estou indo para uma universidade do outro lado da cidade, não vou ficar perto de casa. Eu acho que isso não funcionaria. — Kyungsoo falava muito baixo, como se estivesse inseguro de dizer aquilo, mas seus olhos eram firmes e intimidavam Chanyeol, que já sentia outro bolo se formando na garganta. — Eu aceito suas desculpas e agradeço pelo presente. Espero que isso te dê alguma paz, e que você possa seguir em frente. 

Chanyeol assentiu, de cabeça baixa. Aceitando o destino que Kyungsoo havia dado a amizade tão especial que eles tinham. Seus olhos molharam de novo, sentia que para o Do todos aqueles anos haviam sido apagados e que parte da vida deles podia ser esquecida daquela forma. 

Mas como ele poderia reclamar? A culpa havia sido exclusivamente sua.

Sorriu para Kyungsoo, um sorriso de olhos chorosos, que o Do nunca esqueceu.

— Boa sorte, Kyungsoo. — disse, antes de sair dali e finalmente deixá-lo em paz.

— Boa sorte, Chanyeol.

_ Eu poderia ter chorado a noite toda quando você me disse aquilo, porque você não tem o direito de falar comigo…  _


	2. II. but what if i just show up at your party?

_Kyungsoo, um dia eu passei de skate na frente da sua casa… eu meio que não consegui respirar._

A faculdade era mais assustadora do que ambos esperavam.

Chanyeol, quando costumava idealizar a ida para uma universidade, sempre tinha Kyungsoo ao lado em suas projeções. Ir para uma universidade sozinho foi, provavelmente, a coisa mais assustadora que fez.

Para Kyungsoo, no entanto, apesar dessa etapa ser ainda mais assustadora, foi tomada como um desafio pessoal. Ele teve que se adaptar de forma quase forçada, indo morar de aluguel na casa de um veterano, Kim Junmyeon, com mais dois garotos — Kim Jongin, primo de Junmyeon, e Kim Jongdae — e só vendo os pais a cada três semanas. Havia entrado no time de natação logo nos primeiros semestres, motivado pelos colegas de casa, e as coisas se tornaram melhores quando o time o acolheu com tanta empolgação e carinho.

Quatro anos de universidade haviam passado como meses.

Chanyeol chocou seus pais quando, no segundo ano de Comunicação Social, decidiu que não era aquilo que queria. Ele havia tomado a decisão de ingressar no curso de Química em um impulso, mas depois de dois anos fazendo aquilo, percebeu que se encaixava bem mais naquele ramo.

Kyungsoo se tornou um aluno popular na KFU e havia até mesmo beijado uma garota, mesmo sendo gay. E nenhum dos dois acompanhou essas fases importantes um para o outro.

Chanyeol, mesmo morando ainda com os pais, não costumava passar os fins de semana ali. Tinha amigos e tinha muito trabalho para adiantar, quase toda semana. Quando conseguia um final de semana livre, a mãe fazia uma festa, e o fazia se sentir muito amado.

Ele sabia que Kyungsoo só aparecia nos fins de semana, normalmente em apenas um no mês, então se acostumou e se adaptou, quatro anos evitando aquele mesmo final de semana, para que nunca precisasse cruzar com Kyungsoo e criar uma situação ruim.

Seu estômago se revirava gelado, no entanto, sempre que ele passava pela frente da casa dele. Fazia tantos anos que não entrava ali, sentia falta dos bons tempos, seria bom se pudesse voltar a ser criança.

Kyungsoo pensava em Chanyeol, também, às vezes, mesmo que o pensamento não fosse mais recorrente nem para Chanyeol.

Às vezes, à noite, quando Kyungsoo conseguia se trancar no próprio quarto e ser o cara retraído que sempre foi, sem precisar socializar, costumava pensar em coisas que o deixavam feliz e intrigado na mesma proporção.

A confissão de Chanyeol sempre voltava, vez ou outra, e o atormentava como um sonho bom. Era estranho. Kyungsoo pensava que talvez não tivesse se dado tempo o suficiente para digerir tudo o que Chanyeol disse, naquela época, e por isso seria assombrado por aquele sentimento intrigante para sempre.

Ele não costumava usar a pulseira que ganhou do Park, mas quando a usou em uma das competições e ganhou, passou a usá-la sempre que precisava nadar.

Sentia os pêlos se arrepiarem e o coração saltar sempre que a colocava. Era estranho. Junmyeon, seu colega de casa e capitão da equipe, costumava brincar dizendo que aquela pulseira era uma arma secreta do mais novo. Talvez fosse.

* * *

Chanyeol havia se tornado um rapaz muito mais desconfiado do que quando adolescente. Ele não conversava com qualquer um, como costumava fazer antes, e não teve amigos próximos até o segundo ano de Química, quando conheceu Oh Sehun. 

Sehun era seu calouro naquele curso, e tinha um jeito muito convincente de fazer com que as pessoas se abrissem. Chanyeol o considerava um bom amigo, mesmo que não conseguisse falar não para nenhuma das besteiras que o mais novo inventava.

Era o quarto ano, aquele, e Chanyeol já não via Kyungsoo há quatro anos. 

Uma olimpíada universitária acontecia naquele ano, e a KLA era especialista em esportes de quadra. Sehun havia convencido Chanyeol de forma muito manhosa a participar da torcida.

O mais novo achava divertido como ninguém, e usou o fato de que os professores já não passavam trabalhos havia semanas, para não atrapalhar o treino dos atletas, para convencer o Park a assistir todos os jogos, até mesmo os que os alunos da KLA não participavam. Chanyeol não costumava ser bairrista, então não se importou com isso.

Era o quarto ano, aquele, quando Chanyeol viu Kyungsoo novamente.

Sehun estava com o rosto pintado em verde e branco, as cores da KLA, e muito animado para assistir à competição de natação. Chanyeol não sabia que Sehun gostava de natação, e a equipe de natação da KLA não era nada além de medíocre, mas Sehun havia soado tão esforçado quando disse que Chanyeol podia ver caras de sunga e molhados, e por isso seria legal assistir àquela competição, que o mais velho aceitou o convite por pura pena.

Quadras de natação o traziam um sentimento esquisito na boca do estômago, se lembrava como foi em uma delas que teve seu último momento feliz com Kyungsoo. O mais velho não habitava mais seu pensamento com tanta frequência, no entanto.

Ria de Sehun, que parecia animado, quando o apito soou e ele pôde finalmente prestar atenção nos nadadores ali, afinal, Sehun havia o _prometido._

Ele não havia prestado atenção nas universidades que concorriam, nem nos nomes dos nadadores, só se divertiu olhando as costas musculosas e os traseiros grandes — apertados na sunga — daqueles rapazes.

Era fascinante, ele achava, como aquele esporte acontecia, e ele conseguia entender o fascínio que Kyungsoo tinha por ele. _Kyungsoo._ Será que a KFU estava ali?

Se distraiu dos próprios pensamentos ao ver Sehun gritar animado, assim que um empate aconteceu na primeira rodada. Passou a se concentrar na competição, então, quando ela já se aproximava de suas últimas voltas, e sentiu o peito gelar quando ouviu o narrador da competição dizer que um tal “Do” estava a ponto de ganhar.

Pensou que só poderia ser uma brincadeira do destino… na verdade, acreditou até o último segundo que se tratava de uma coincidência. Fazia anos que não via o Do, não esperava mais vê-lo, mesmo que o âmbito universitário de Seul não fosse _tão_ grande assim. 

Quando o narrador anunciou que Do havia ficado em primeiro e Kim em segundo, Chanyeol segurou inconscientemente a própria respiração, ansioso para descobrir se afinal aquele Do era o _seu_ Do. Se aquele rapaz de costas largas e rosto que parecia bonito debaixo da touca e do óculos de mergulho, era Kyungsoo.

O viu comemorando, batendo a mão na água, e também viu como um punhado de caras que usavam azul e preto — as cores da KFU — apareceram e o tiraram da água, o abraçando. 

Quando ele arrancou os óculos e a touca, Chanyeol já desconfiava que aquele era Kyungsoo, um Kyungsoo muito mais maduro e com uma linguagem corporal muito mais solta, mas quando olhou para o braço que ele usava para bagunçar os cabelos curtos e molhados, teve certeza. Ele usava a pulseira com pingente de golfinho. Chanyeol sorriu, quase emocionado, e as borboletas que já se movimentavam em seu estômago, fizeram dessa vez uma festa.

Kyungsoo estava bonito, estava maduro, seu rosto parecia com o de um homem adulto, assim como seu corpo… e apenas alguns anos haviam passado. Kyungsoo tinha um time, tinha amigos e ganhava medalhas.

Chanyeol não parou de pensar nele depois daquele dia, pensou nele por meses a fio. Sonhou com ele por um verão inteiro.

* * *

Foi na época em que ajudava a construir o deck do campus que Kyungsoo acabou vendo Chanyeol de novo. Foi também alguns meses antes das olimpíadas universitárias de Seul, aquele havia sido um ano letivo cheio para ele. Não foi pessoalmente, no entanto, que viu o antigo amigo, mas nas redes sociais.

Kyungsoo não era muito adepto dessas redes, na verdade não sabia muito bem como lidar com elas, não postava fotos, não se achava bonito nem fotogênico, e tinha vergonha de curtir ou comentar as fotos dos outros. Kyungsoo tinha consigo um sentimento que o sufocava sempre, talvez fosse sua introversão, mas acima de tudo, era o medo de ser enganado como havia sido com seus 18 anos. Ele não queria sentir aquele sentimento torto novamente.

Para a construção daquele deck, apenas cinco alunos haviam se voluntariado, tanto com a parte arquitetônica quanto com a mão na massa. Um desses alunos era um veterano de Kyungsoo. Um rapaz meio irritante e desrespeitoso, que Kyungsoo não costumava gostar. Foi ele quem mostrou uma foto de Chanyeol para os colegas.

— Eu não costumo pegar caras, mas esse aqui fazia um boquete dos deuses, juro para vocês. — ele disse, rindo, enquanto mostrava uma foto talvez íntima demais. Kyungsoo podia ver que ele não a mostrava de nenhuma rede social, e uma foto sem camisa e com só uma cueca samba canção no corpo era o tipo de foto que Kyungsoo sabia, mesmo que não _conhecesse_ mais Chanyeol a tempos, que ele não postaria.

Olhou por tempo demais para aquela foto, porque Chanyeol estava bonito e mais velho, e porque percebeu a quanto tempo não o via. Esperava que ele estivesse se cuidando, aquele cara não parecia o melhor para se relacionar.

— Esse é Park Chanyeol? — perguntou quietamente, como costumava falar.

— É, eu não lembro do sobrenome, mas é Chanyeol sim. — o veterano falou, parecendo achar graça no fato de não saber o sobrenome do menino.

— Você sabe me dizer qual o _instagram_ dele? — perguntou, ainda olhando atentamente para a foto. Era fascinante e o deixava envergonhado, Chanyeol estava sentado em lençóis brancos, com as pernas dobradas e abertas e as mãos apoiando o corpo atrás das costas. 

— Vai me dizer que quer pegar ele, assim, na minha frente? Que pilantra! — o outro disse, rindo e levando os outros a rirem também.

Kyungsoo ficou estranhamente incomodado com aquele comentário, seu pescoço se tornou vermelho e ele apertou os dentes neles mesmos. Não gostava da forma com que aquele cara falava de Chanyeol, apesar de tudo, aquele era um menino que ele havia visto crescer.

— Babaca! — disse, encarando o outro enquanto voltava ao trabalho sozinho.

Naquela noite, procurou pelo Instagram do outro sozinho, tomando uma surra do aplicativo, mas conseguindo o achar. Suas fotos eram bem pensadas e seu cabelo estava diferente. Era bonito. Kyungsoo se perguntava se ele estava feliz.

_Porque você, você é tão completo… e eu sou tão esquisito. E nós simplesmente não nos completamos._

* * *

Sehun parecia incrivelmente disposto a comparecer naquela festa. Ele continuava repetindo e repetindo que eles precisavam de uma festa animada, mas não bagunçada, para tirarem um tempo e se divertirem. Em meio a esses argumentos puramente carnais, o mais novo também era ótimo em amaciar Chanyeol com a ideia de que ele, finalmente, conversasse com Do Kyungsoo.

Não era só porque queria ir até a festa. Percebia o quanto Chanyeol se tornou pensativo desde que tiveram aquela conversa, conseguia ver que ele sofria porque queria fazer aquilo, talvez tivesse passado anos querendo, mas não tinha coragem.

— Você não disse que ele é sempre gentil, e que era gentil mesmo depois do que aconteceu? — Sehun dizia, deitado na cama de Chanyeol, com as pernas para cima e a cabeça pendurada para fora.

— Sim. — Chanyeol respondeu num sussurro distraído, deitado do outro lado da cama. 

— Então o que te impede, Chan? 

Chanyeol fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, pensando… o que o impedia?

— E-eu… tenho muito medo de ver que ele me odeia, que talvez nem se lembre de mim, enquanto eu penso nele sempre. — Sentiu seu rosto esquentar. — E se ele só se lembrar de mim, porque, eu não sei, porque tenho uma fama entre os caras da KPU? — sussurrou novamente.

— Você não tem uma fama entre os caras da KPU, Chanyeol, você ficou com três caras de lá, só. — Sehun revirou os olhos, aproveitando que o outro não o podia ver.

— E um deles espalhou uma foto íntima minha, Sehun, imagina se… s-se ele viu? Imagina se isso só o fez acreditar ainda mais que eu sou um atirado, um atirado que quis roubar o namorado dele? — Fechou os olhos e seu corpo tremelicou, só de pensar. Kyungsoo o odiaria de uma forma ou de outra.

Sehun se levantou com rapidez da cama, puxando Chanyeol para se levantar também.

— Park Chanyeol! Mesmo que ele te odeie, mesmo que ele tenha repulsa por você, você tem que se livrar desse sentimento. Eu não quero saber se ele vai te receber com um abraço ou um soco, você tem que se impor, tem que tentar novamente, você vai para essa festa e vai dar um fim nessa esperança de que um dia ele volte a ser seu amigo, assim como vai esquecer dele para sempre, se ele te rejeitar mais uma vez. — Sehun parecia falar num tom brincalhão, mas seus olhos eram determinados e duros. Chanyeol só soube assentir.

— Você acha mesmo? — perguntou, receoso, mas um pouco energizado pela certeza do amigo.

— Eu tenho _certeza!_

Chanyeol juntou os lábios em determinação e firmou seu olhar na casa dos pais de Kyungsoo, que ele podia ver pela janela.

— Então eu vou!

* * *

Naquela manhã de 12 de janeiro, Kyungsoo se arrependeu amargamente de dar aval aos amigos para fazerem o que fariam. Eram dez horas da manhã, e Jongdae fazia uma mistura estranha de vodka com suco de morango em uma das maiores tigelas que eles possuíam na casa, Jongin enchia balões e Junmyeon recebia um barril de cerveja enorme, que entrava rolando pela porta da frente.

Kyungsoo esfregou o rosto, meio frustrado. Esperava que pelo menos fosse uma noite divertida, não uma total bagunça. 

Às 14 horas, os _Kims_ haviam o incumbido da tarefa de buscar o bolo de aniversário em uma das padarias caras que os pais de Junmyeon costumavam frequentar, e ele recebeu parabéns da senhorinha do caixa quando disse que o aniversário era dele. Parecia um dia bom até aquele momento.

Quando os convidados começaram a chegar, mais ou menos às 19 horas, Kyungsoo se obrigou a ficar tranquilo e tentar conversar com todos. De princípio, os presentes ali eram apenas os membros da equipe de natação e suas namoradas e amigos próximos, mas depois de uma hora ou duas, as coisas saíram um pouco do controle.

— Jongdae… eu acho que você devia parar de pedir para as pessoas virem, eu não quero que essa festa cause nenhum inconveniente e… a casa ‘tá lotada! — ele havia gritado no ouvido de Jongdae, diante da música quase alta demais que tocava.

— Eu não estou chamando mais ninguém, cara, eu juro. Acho que a notícia só se espalhou rápido demais. — ele deu de ombros, bebendo mais daquela mistura que, até aquele momento, só ele havia tomado. — Relaxa um pouco, olha, toma uma cerveja… 

— Tudo bem, mas se o número de pessoas aqui dentro não parar de crescer, vocês vão barrar eles para fora… tem gente aqui que eu nunca vi na vida! — Kyungsoo disse, antes de decidir que iria realmente relaxar.

A noite estava boa, quente e com uma brisa agradável do lado de fora, e ele havia recebido muitas felicitações, e até alguns presentes, e apesar de não lidar muito bem com a ideia de ser o centro das atenções, ele não estava se sentindo de todo desconfortável. Depois de cinco anos naquele ambiente, talvez ele tivesse mesmo se acostumado.

Já eram quase 23 horas e o fluxo de pessoas que chegavam tinha diminuído totalmente depois das 21. Jongin tentava o convencer de que fizessem uma piscina improvisada com uma grande caixa d’água que eles possuíam ali, e o puxava pela mão em meio ao pequeno mar de pessoas na sala da casa. Kyungsoo procurava Junmyeon, já que ele era o primo mais velho de Jongin, e o Kim mais novo estava, obviamente, meio alto.

Foi quando, sendo puxado e desviando de pessoas, enquanto olhava por todos os lados em busca do mais velho, viu um rosto estranhamente familiar.

Estancou no lugar, sendo forte o suficiente para fazer com que Jongin parasse bruscamente também.

Chanyeol estava ali. Ou a luz baixa do cômodo era realmente muito parca. Mas aquele só podia ser Chanyeol, Kyungsoo reconheceria aqueles olhos assustados até mesmo 50 anos depois.

Ele se virou na direção do rapaz e o analisou por alguns segundos. Chanyeol o viu também e pareceu paralisado. Aquele só podia ser Chanyeol, não é? Ensaiou sinalizar para ele alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, um sorriso talvez, porque não podia negar que às vezes pensava nele, via as redes sociais dele, lembrava da forma como ele se declarou naquela tarde, com sentimentos que Kyungsoo jamais imaginou que pudessem estar escondidos e que levou anos para entender e processar.

Foi interrompido até disso, no entanto.

— Vamos, vamos, depois você volta! — A voz embolada de Jongin soou, quase animada demais, e Kyungsoo estava abobado demais para conseguir negar a proposta tosca de encher aquela caixa d’água de água em plena madrugada.

Pensou nele pelo resto da noite. 

* * *

Chanyeol parou Sehun cinco vezes no ato de abrir a porta, respirando fundo e repetindo para si mesmo _tudo vai ficar bem, tudo vai ficar bem._

Eles haviam chegado tarde demais para uma festa domiciliar _quase_ decente, e Chanyeol tinha medo do que encontraria ali. Era o aniversário de Kyungsoo. Caramba! Poderia até mesmo ser expulso dali pelo anfitrião e, pelo bem do próprio coração, praticamente rezava para que isso não acontecesse.

— Chanyeol… vai dar certo. Confia! — Sehun disse simplesmente, daquela vez não deixando que o Park o impedisse de abrir a porta. Entraram.

— Caramba… — Chanyeol lamentou para si mesmo, assim que percebeu a quantidade de pessoas ali. — Eu não esperava que tivesse tantas pessoas aqui, como eu vou encontrar ele?

Sehun estava animado, então o puxou para a mangueira de cerveja que, sim, Jongdae havia conseguido colocar ali. Quando ele colocou um copo cheio nas mãos de Chanyeol, ele nem mesmo percebeu, muito atento aos seus arredores, tentando descobrir como achar Kyungsoo ali.

Tentou andar pelos cantos da casa, porque mesmo que fosse Kyungsoo o motivo da festa, ainda o imaginava como uma pessoa pouco sociável; não o achou por ali, no entanto. 

Depois de alguns minutos longe de Sehun, foi por ele que começou a procurar, sabia que o amigo era bom em dar vexame quando bêbado, e não queria que isso atrapalhasse seu objetivo principal ali.

Uma música antiga e cheia de _glitchs_ começou a tocar, e ele sentiu o coração apertar, como um aviso, como se alguém de longe o olhasse. Quando virou a cabeça para a direita, viu olhos se sobressaindo da pequena multidão daquela sala.

_O que você está esperando? Outros cinco anos da sua vida? Se você não chora, então não é amor. Se você não chora, você não está o sentindo profundo o suficiente._

Apesar da altura que não o deixava ver muito além das cabeças que tapavam sua visão, Chanyeol viu como aquele rapaz o olhava com firmeza. Era Kyungsoo. Estava certo disso.

O olhar não era duro, mas não vacilava, era firme, muito firme, e mesmo que não transparecesse ódio ou raiva, Chanyeol sentiu medo de ser expulso daquele lugar. Engoliu em seco e juntou as mãos suadas em um aperto, em volta do papel de presente em contato com sua pele, tentando trazer algum conforto para si mesmo.

Ensaiou formar um “oi” com a boca, mas quando deu por si, viu que Kyungsoo já era puxado para a outra direção. Permaneceu por minutos no mesmo lugar, percebendo que não tinha ideia de como faria aquilo.

* * *

Chanyeol havia passado as últimas duas horas vendo Kyungsoo em momentos esporádicos daquela festa, enquanto Kyungsoo não o viu mais nenhuma vez, e começou a crer que estava mesmo era alucinando.

Kyungsoo, vez ou outra, aparecia rodeado de pessoas conversando com ele, sendo abraçado, ganhando presentes. Chanyeol se sentiu orgulhoso da evolução que ele havia tido. 

Também havia o levado um presente, aliás.

Não sabia de mais nada que Kyungsoo pudesse gostar e se identificar, tantos anos depois da última vez que conversaram, mas sabia que ele ainda gostava de desenhar casas e peças em madeira, era no que ele se formava naquele ano, afinal. Comprou para ele um sketchbook quadriculado e com um tipo de folha especial. Aquele era o sonho de Kyungsoo quando ele tinha 17, e mesmo que ele, provavelmente, já tivesse uma coleção daquele cadernos naquele ponto, era aquele o presente que Chanyeol havia planejado para seu aniversário de 19 anos.

Aniversário que Chanyeol passou chorando embaixo dos cobertores. Aquela data era muito significativa para ele. Esperava que Kyungsoo não o achasse bobo.

Havia se sentado em um dos sofás da sala grande e bebia um ponche meio estranho, enquanto abraçava o presente por sobre o peito. Se sentia pequeno e patético, e o cheiro de álcool o fazia se perguntar se seria muito estranho tentar achar o quarto de Kyungsoo pelo cheiro de seu perfume, e se enfiar lá como uma criança perdida. 

Decidiu que era estranho quando um cara se sentou ao seu lado. Sehun dançava de forma engraçada na pista improvisada, e Chanyeol tirou os olhos dele de forma assustada quando o cara chamou sua atenção.

— Cara, você parece miserável… brinda comigo! — ele disse, oferecendo o copo em que também bebia aquele ponche estranho.

Chanyeol soltou uma risada sem graça e encostou o próprio copo no do cara.

— Esse presente é ‘pro aniversariante? — o rapaz perguntou, apontando para o embrulho retangular que Chanyeol segurava junto do peito.

— Sim. — sussurrou envergonhado, se sentindo um idiota por ainda estar segurando um presente naquele ponto da festa.

O cara sorriu para ele, quase empático, e seus lábios pareciam os de um gatinho quando ele sorria. Chanyeol se sentiu uma criança por reparar nessas coisas.

— Por que você não entrega? — ele perguntou, se aproximando um pouco, de forma curiosa.

— Ah… eu não sei. Eu não sei se ele quer me ver, não quero estragar o dia dele. — disse baixo, balançando a cabeça para si mesmo, de repente achando aquela ideia de aparecer ali muito idiota.

Ao mesmo tempo, pensar em sair dali sem terminar o que havia se proposto a fazer, o dilacerava.

O rapaz levantou uma sobrancelha, como se Chanyeol tivesse dito um baita absurdo. 

— O Kyungsoo não trataria ninguém mal… me desculpa, não sei o seu nome. 

— Chanyeol… 

— Chanyeol, eu sou Jongdae, moro com ele aqui. Kyungsoo ficaria feliz em te ver e receber seu presente, tenho certeza! Ele é até gentil demais, às vezes. — Riu soprado.

Chanyeol não achava que ele entendia, não era tão simples quanto parecia.

— Ele realmente nunca falou nada sobre não gostar de alguém? — perguntou, inseguro, com os olhos grandes arregalados como ficavam sempre que ele estava curioso.

— Não, nunca. Ele não gostava de alguns antigos veteranos, é claro, porque é impossível gostar de veteranos, mas odiar… eu acho que é algo até forte demais para ele. — Riu. — Isso parece importante para você, deveria aproveitar as oportunidades que surgirem para dar esse presente, não te conheço, mas tenho certeza que você se arrependeria de não fazer isso, no futuro. — Sorriu, balançando o punho no ar com leveza, como um sinal de “força”.

— Obrigado… — Chanyeol respondeu, realmente grato.

* * *

Kyungsoo havia tido uma noite divertida, apesar da bagunça que o incomodava em festas como aquela, principalmente em sua casa.

A possibilidade de ter visto Chanyeol, no entanto, não saiu de sua cabeça. Se fosse ele, o que fazia ali? E se estivesse ali, no seu aniversário, por que ainda não havia falado com ele? Pensava na possibilidade de que Chanyeol só estivesse ali para se divertir mesmo, e isso fazia um incômodo estranho subir por sua garganta. Eles sabiam que tinham coisas para resolver. Esperou que Chanyeol tomasse alguma atitude, no entanto. Não queria atrapalhá-lo.

A caixa d’água estava cheia e quase transbordava com a quantidade de pessoas lá dentro. Kyungsoo não entraria nem se o pagassem, por isso, quando na vigésima solicitação para que entrasse, ele aceitou a proposta praticamente injusta de tão boa de que eles não insistiriam mais se ele levasse uma rodada de bebida para todos que estavam lá dentro.

Ele aceitou quase prontamente, e correu para a geladeira na cozinha.

Haviam nove pessoas dentro daquele cubículo cheio de água, no entanto, e ele só percebeu que não conseguiria levar nove latinhas de cerveja sozinho, quando tentava fazer elas caberem em um abraço desajeitado. 

O gelo das latas molhava sua camisa e congelava seus braços, e ele focava nisso quando percebeu que alguém parava ao seu lado.

— O-oi… você quer ajuda? — a voz ainda quase infantilmente doce falou, e Kyungsoo sentiu o peito dar um solavanco quando chegou a constatação de que sim, Chanyeol estava ali, e ele nem precisava olhar.

Não o via havia tanto tempo, que tinha até medo de olhar.

Chanyeol estava lindo como sempre, no entanto. Ainda tinha os olhos bonitos e as bochechas fofas, agora só era mais bem moldado aos redores, mais bem lapidado, um homem e não um garoto, mesmo que o medo em seus olhos ainda fosse o mesmo da última vez que o viu, aos 18. 

Seu cabelo estava pintado de um castanho clarinho, e adoravelmente penteado para o lado. Seus lábios estavam vermelhos, provavelmente porque bebeu o ponche ruim de Jongdae, e suas orelhas pontudas estavam coradas, assim como parte de suas bochechas.

Vê-lo era como tomar um banho refrescante no verão, e Kyungsoo teve certeza de que o perdoou quando percebeu isso.

— Chanyeol. — disse, percebendo que seu silêncio começava a deixar o outro nervoso. — Oi. — soltou, ainda meio bobo.

— Oi. — Chanyeol sorriu em um sopro, aliviado. — Eu… feliz aniversário… a gente pode conversar? — se enrolou um pouco, ainda tímido e temeroso.

Kyungsoo o olhou daquela forma firme de novo.

— Claro. — Balançou a cabeça. — Eu só preciso levar isso aqui até lá fora. — Moveu os ombros, mostrando as latas que carregava nos braços.

Chanyeol assentiu com a cabeça.

— E-eu te ajudo. — disse, logo puxando duas latinhas em cada mão, tocando no peito de Kyungsoo no processo, e sentindo seu rosto esquentar. Se lembrava das noites em que se deitava ali, quando o tronco dele ainda era magro como o de uma vareta, quando ele ainda não era tão definido por conta da natação.

O calor que saiu da pele dele, apesar do gelo das latas, o desconcertou totalmente.

— Obrigado. — Kyungsoo sorriu genuinamente, parecendo ainda um pouco incrédulo da presença de Chanyeol ali. — É por ali. — Apontou com a cabeça para a porta que dava acesso aos fundos. Chanyeol o seguiu.

Eles foram calados até a piscina improvisada, e Chanyeol riu ao encontrar Sehun ali dentro.

Quando as latinhas foram distribuídas entre os meninos e meninas ali, Chanyeol se assustou um pouco ao sentir uma mão segurá-lo delicadamente pelo antebraço, o puxando com gentileza. Era Kyungsoo.

— Vem, tem um lugar em que a gente pode conversar em paz. — falou, seriamente.

Chanyeol engoliu em seco e assentiu.

Kyungsoo andou à sua frente até a lateral da casa, seguindo pelo gramado verde até uma pequena mesinha redonda e branca, com cadeiras cheias de desenho intrincado. O tipo de mesa que Chanyeol imaginaria em uma casa de avós, e não de universitários.

— Você pode se sentar, se quiser. — Kyungsoo disse, baixo, já se sentando em uma das cadeiras.

Pouca luz chegava ali, e a brisa da noite era gostosa contra o rosto de Chanyeol. A música estava abafada, mas ele conseguia ouvir o barulho de diversão. Seria uma noite muito divertida se ele não estivesse com tanto medo.

Ele assentiu e se sentou. Kyungsoo o olhou curioso por alguns segundos, e não pareceu exigir uma resposta quando Chanyeol se preparou para falar.

— E-eu… eu trouxe um presente para você. — disse finalmente, empurrando o embrulho, que aquele ponto já estava surrado, sobre a mesa.

Kyungsoo alcançou o embrulho com a ponta dos dedos, e Chanyeol olhou curioso para seu rosto.

— Posso abrir agora? — perguntou., surpreendendo o Park.

— Claro. — disse, em meio a um sorriso tímido.

Kyungsoo rasgou o papel com cuidado, seus olhos atentos pareceram felizes quando ele viu do que se tratava. Desde moleque, Kyungsoo amava a simplicidade dos presentes de Chanyeol.

Ele sorriu.

— Obrigado, eu estava mesmo precisando de um novo. Você tem um dom para presentes úteis! — elogiou, e Chanyeol quase se encolheu em si mesmo de tanta euforia. Ouvir Kyungsoo fazer referência à época em que eram amigos era extasiante.

— Obrigado. — disse, em meio ao sorriso enorme que nascia. Os olhos comprimidos para dar espaço para todos aqueles dentes.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, e parecia confortável, mas eles já haviam perdido muito tempo.

— Kyungsoo, você sabe porque estou aqui. — começou, firme, apesar da voz baixa. — Eu estou muito feliz por você não ter rejeitado minha presença, nem me mandado embora. Eu sei que errei quando éramos adolescentes, eu colho os frutos desse erro até hoje, Kyungsoo, porque foi uma merda desde o início ter que me acostumar a viver sem você… você era o meu melhor, _melhor_ amigo e eu te amava muito. — Engoliu o bolo que começava a se formar em sua garganta. Sabia que em algum ponto choraria, no entanto. — Às vezes eu penso que ninguém nunca vai entender o quanto isso foi difícil para mim. É claro que é você a verdadeira vítima de tudo isso, mas a falta que você me fez, todos esses anos… é imensurável.

Kyungsoo o ouvia de cenho franzido, mas coração muito mais aberto do que a última vez em que conversaram, no dia da formatura.

— Eu vivi os últimos cinco anos com uma dúvida que nunca cessou, e eu nunca superei o fim da nossa amizade… nossa, é até estranho falar isso, fim da nossa amizade. Você acha que teve um fim? — perguntou, e talvez fosse um tipo de mecanismo de sua mente nervosa, mas tudo o que ele conseguia ouvir ao redor era o som da brisa gelada.

Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça em negativa, lentamente.

— Não. — disse, sincero.

Chanyeol sentiu os olhos — inevitavelmente, dessa vez — se encherem de lágrimas, porque era sensível e bobo, e porque ainda não acreditava que haviam sido cinco anos… cinco anos perdidos porque não soube fazer a coisa certa.

— Kyungsoo… eu tinha só 17 anos, sabe? E eu sempre te amei… — disse, em meio a voz chorosa. Um choro desesperado havia chegado, mas estava tudo bem, porque Kyungsoo não o olhava de forma julgadora. — Será que nós podemos voltar a ser como éramos antes? Será que pode me perdoar… de verdade?

Kyungsoo sentiu vontade de chorar também, primeiro por ouvir Chanyeol dizer mais uma vez que o amava, segundo porque também se arrependia da forma como havia lidado com aquilo. Talvez não houvesse feito diferente em uma segunda chance, afinal, os sentimentos de traição e rejeição nunca antes machucaram alguém como o machucaram naquela época. Mas se pudesse, teria procurado por Chanyeol antes.

— Eu já te perdoei há muito tempo, Chanyeol. — disse, tentando confortá-lo. Mas não era uma mentira. — Aquela época foi muito caótica, e eu não sabia lidar com os meus próprios sentimentos. Me sentir traído por você doeu, muito, muito mesmo… mas eu só soube lidar com ódio por tudo o que aconteceu, e perdi sua amizade. — Sorriu envergonhado para si mesmo, balançando a cabeça. — Eu encontrei o Baekhyun por acaso, no ano passado. Ele participa de uma equipe de atletismo, em uma universidade de Busan… ele me pediu perdão também, e então eu percebi que se eu podia perdoá-lo, como diabos eu não perdoaria você?

Chanyeol soltou um soluço choroso e, ao mesmo tempo, feliz. 

Quando Kyungsoo havia tomado coragem para mover sua mão sobre a de Chanyeol, Junmyeon apareceu, meio ofegante, e puxou Kyungsoo pelos ombros.

— Vem, vamos cantar parabéns para você! — ele disse, apressado, e Kyungsoo se levantou.

— Você vem? — perguntou para Chanyeol, que o olhou timidamente e assentiu.

— Eu vou, eu só… você poderia me passar o número atual do seu celular? — pediu, com receio, e Kyungsoo podia ver que ele tinha medo de que aquilo ficasse inacabado como da última vez. Ele não havia ido até aquela festa para deixar as coisas inacabadas.

— Claro. — Kyungsoo sussurrou.

E enquanto aquela multidão cantava seus parabéns, Kyungsoo se sentia leve, como se tivesse recuperado algo muito bom de si mesmo; Chanyeol se sentia o mais sortudo, e o seu celular, com o número de Kyungsoo ali, parecia pesar o dobro. 

O Do sorriu para ele quando assoprou as velas, e Chanyeol não conseguiu conter sua animação. Tinha que agradecer a Sehun.

* * *

Chanyeol acordou, naquela manhã, se sentindo muito bem. Não sabia o porquê, afinal o sono tomava todos os seus sentidos naqueles primeiros segundos depois de abrir os olhos. Mas ele sentia, em seu peito, algo muito bom havia acontecido.

Quando abriu os olhos, se lembrou. Da festa, de Kyungsoo, da conversa. Checou o próprio celular só para ter certeza de que não era só um sonho bom, e sorriu ao ver o número salvo ali. _Kyungsoo._

Refletiu consigo mesmo se seria uma boa ideia mandar uma mensagem para ele tão logo… não queria atrapalhá-lo, e muito menos assustá-lo, mas depois de um banho e de uma boa comida, já tinha posse de suas emoções e ideias o suficiente para decidir que queria fazer aquilo.

_Oi, aqui é o Chanyeol :)_

Enviou, antes que pudesse realmente pensar sobre aquela decisão. Se sentiu apreensivo no instante em que a mensagem denunciou ter sido recebida. De repente, se deparava com o medo de não ser respondido, de ser ignorado, de que Kyungsoo mudasse de ideia.

Encarou o celular e atualizou a aba de notificações por 20 minutos seguidos, só depois desse tempo se dando conta de que, talvez, estivesse sendo ansioso demais.

Quando uma hora passou sem resposta, no entanto, Chanyeol se sentiu gelar pelo medo de ter sido ignorado. Kyungsoo não estaria exatamente sendo injusto se o fizesse, mas isso não amenizava a dor que começava a se instalar em seu peito. Teria sido tudo em vão?

Tomou um banho, lavou a louça para a mãe e preparou algo para comer. Nada de respostas. Assistiu uma série, sem realmente entender o que acontecia, e chorou com uma cena triste, simplesmente porque estava muito sensível.

Pensou em falar com a mãe sobre isso, contar tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos dias, como ele havia conversado com Kyungsoo depois de tantos anos, como ele havia aceitado seu pedido de desculpas, e como provavelmente só o fez para ser deixado em paz. Chanyeol queria se enrolar em si mesmo e nunca mais sair, só de pensar.

O finzinho de tarde já deixava a cor do céu naquele tom melancólico, quando Chanyeol foi tomar seu segundo banho do dia. Contavam sete horas sem nenhuma resposta, quando Chanyeol saiu do banheiro, totalmente desanimado, e resolveu dar uma olhada no celular, jogado em cima da cama.

Seu coração deu um pulo ao ver que havia uma notificação ali, e suas mãos tremeram quando começou a desbloquear o aparelho, principalmente por saber que, se não fosse de Kyungsoo aquela mensagem, se sentiria muito pior do que já se sentia.

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, e então abriu o aplicativo de mensagem.

_Oi Chanyeol, como você está? :)_

_Desculpa a demora para responder._

Um contato agora com uma foto aparecendo, havia enviado, e seu coração derreteu como geleia quando ele viu que, na selfie um pouco desfocada, era o rosto de Kyungsoo que aparecia, com um sorriso fechado. _Ele havia adicionado seu número na agenda._

A euforia correu por todas as suas veias, ele sentiu a forma como todos os seus membros foram energizados, e se jogou de costas na cama para não fazer nenhuma dancinha ridícula, que chamaria a atenção de sua mãe no andar de baixo.

Kyungsoo havia o respondido, ele não o odiava.

* * *

_Eu não sabia que não gostaria de comunicação,_

_mas acho que me tornei meio recluso nos últimos_

_anos… eles pegavam muito no meu pé por isso_

Chanyeol não saberia dizer quantas horas faziam, mas desde a primeira mensagem vinda de Kyungsoo, eles não pararam de se comunicar por um minuto, e Chanyeol simplesmente não conseguia dizer para o outro que logo precisaria dormir. Estava morrendo de saudade, chegava a ser estranho, eram cinco anos sem se falar, mas a sintonia dos dois parecia ser a mesma.

_Eu me sinto meio culpado por isso._

Kyungsoo demorou alguns segundos a mais para mandar aquela mensagem, e Chanyeol achou um absurdo que ele pensasse daquela forma.

_O que? Não, não se sinta, vc não é_

_culpado por nada!_

Engoliu em seco quando percebeu que Kyungsoo demorou ainda mais para responder, dessa vez.

_Chanyeol, quando eu paro para medir tudo_

_o que perdemos um sobre o outro…_

_Eu acho uma besteira ter dado tanta importância_

_para o que aconteceu._

_Você não concorda?_

_Não, nada disso é sua culpa, você_

_nunca exagerou nos seus sentimentos,_

_eu entendo todos eles, não se preocupa!_

_Chanyeol… você perdeu todas as nossas_

_reuniões de família nos últimos anos._

Chanyeol se sentiu, de repente, tocado pela preocupação dele. Chanyeol não ia mais às reuniões porque não queria deixar Kyungsoo desconfortável, e também porque morria de medo de enfrentá-lo. 

_Desculpa._

Enviou, sem saber muito bem o que dizer.

_Não_

Chanyeol prendeu a respiração ao receber essa resposta, não conseguindo nem mesmo perceber que ele continuava digitando. Suas mãos estavam suadas ao redor do celular.

_Não peça desculpas._

_Vamos para a próxima reunião, na casa_

_dos meus pais, domingo que vem._

_Não aceito não como resposta!_

O Park provavelmente nunca dormiu mais feliz do que naquela noite.

* * *

O cheiro de carne assada fazia a barriga de Chanyeol roncar, cuidando delas como Kyungsoo mandou.

Kyungsoo agora era o responsável pela carne grelhada das “reuniões de família”, mas era também a cobaia oficial da irmã mais nova de Chanyeol para as brincadeiras que envolviam maquiagem. 

Seu estômago roncava, mas isso não era nada perto da sensação que um Kyungsoo sentado no chão, com a boca toda borrada de batom e tentando conter toda a energia que aquela menininha possuía, o trazia.

Chanyeol já tinha quase 23, ele ainda não sabia de nada, mas sabia que o amava. 

— Chae, pelo amor de Deus, deixa o Kyungsoo em paz por um minuto… — disse, rindo, quando a viu, dessa vez, passando o batom nas pálpebras dele.

Kyungsoo soltou uma risada soprada e se pôs a favor da menininha.

— Não Chae, fale para ele, essa é nossa brincadeira oficial… seu irmão não aparece aqui há anos e está querendo mudar esse trato que estabelecemos, onde já se viu? — disse, em tom brincalhão, e a menininha estufou o peito e mostrou a língua malcriadamente para o irmão.

Chanyeol não se sentiu mal com a insinuação, havia sido bem recebido demais para isso.

A mãe de Kyungsoo havia o abraçado muito apertado quando o viu, e sua própria mãe o olhou com olhos amorosos, orgulhosos, quando o viu conversando timidamente com Kyungsoo. Ele estava de volta, e sua família estava feliz por ele.

— Essa carne está pronta ou não está? — o pai de Kyungsoo gritou da cozinha.

— Quase lá! — Kyungsoo respondeu, ainda sorrindo para o outro. 

Chanyeol esperava que estar perto do fogo fosse uma boa desculpa para um rosto corado. 

* * *

Foi Kyungsoo quem o puxou pelo antebraço, em uma mania nova, quando seus pais começaram a jogar um jogo de cartas tedioso e Chae dormiu. 

— Vem, eu quero te mostrar algo. — ele sussurrou, e Chanyeol foi, porque confiava nele.

Kyungsoo o puxou até seu quarto, e Chanyeol se sentiu nervoso porque não entrava mais ali havia muito tempo. 

As paredes ainda eram brancas, Kyungsoo era modesto demais para mudar aquele detalhe. A televisão onde jogavam videogame, no entanto, não existia mais, e no lugar dela, uma estante com as prateleiras ocupadas de livros e cadernos, ficava. A cama ainda era a mesma, porque Kyungsoo mal dormia ali.

— Ainda lembro perfeitamente como esse quarto era há cinco anos atrás. — sussurrou, timidamente.

— Eu também ainda me lembro de como era o seu. — Kyungsoo sorriu para ele, como uma forma de conforto. 

— O que queria me mostrar? — Chanyeol perguntou, agora olhando para o outro, e não para as mudanças no quarto.

— Ah! — Kyungsoo disse, como se lembrasse. — Você me deu muitos presentes, e eu não te dei nenhum. E-eu, eu uso a pulseira que você me deu em todas as competições que participo, sabia? — Suas orelhas estavam vermelhas ao dizer isso, mas ele parecia confiante como nunca conseguia ser aos 18. Chanyeol engoliu silenciosamente a felicidade que o abatia. — Eu vi você dizendo em um post no seu _Instagram_ , inclusive não me julga, eu te encontrei lá tem algum tempo, e às vezes olho o que você posta. — Naquele momento, provavelmente ninguém seria capaz de medir qual deles ficou mais vermelho. — E eu vi você dizendo que queria um novo skate, com a tábua mais grossa e tudo mais… eu nunca fiz um skate antes, mas eu acho que esse aqui ficou forte o suficiente… — disse, vagamente, enquanto tirava algo de trás de sua estante. — O que você acha? — ele perguntou, simplesmente, como se não tivesse mexido totalmente com a estrutura do outro.

Um presente, só para ele?

Kyungsoo coçou a nuca em algo como nervosismo.

— Fazia um tempinho que eu não mexia com carpintaria, e fazer uma peça dessas foi bem… desafiador, mas eu gostei, espero que você goste também.

Chanyeol sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem novamente, porque era um grande chorão, e porque não conseguiria mensurar nunca o significado daquele presente.

Kyungsoo era seu verdadeiro presente, sua presença e seu _afeto._ Ele sentia afeto por Chanyeol, certamente.

Não disse nada, simplesmente puxou Kyungsoo para um abraço impensado, o fazendo soltar um som esganado quando o apertou demais. Não se importou muito com isso, no entanto, já que quando suas lágrimas molharam as costas dele, ele levou uma mão confortadora até o meio de suas costas.

— Obrigado. Isso parece um sonho! É muito bom ter você de volta. — sussurrou.

Eles continuaram abraçados por mais alguns minutos, que passaram como segundos.

Quando Chanyeol se separou dele, no entanto, foi tomado por um susto bom, e teve certeza de que havia feito algo muito bom para receber tantas bênçãos de uma vez.

Kyungsoo segurou seu rosto choroso como em um impulso, o puxando para que se abaixasse mais, e chocando sua boca grossa contra a de Chanyeol, em um selo bagunçado. 

O Park pensou por alguns segundos que talvez tivesse entendido errado o que diabos acontecia, mas quando Kyungsoo acarinhou sua bochecha, naquela ação meio impulsiva que havia tomado, Chanyeol entendeu que não era uma ilusão, estava mesmo acontecendo!

Fechou os olhos para acompanhá-lo naquele selo casto e cheio de sentimentos, mas durou pouco, já que Kyungsoo se separou dele, o olhando como se pedisse perdão pela atitude impensada.

Naquele momento, eles conversaram pelos olhos, e os olhos molhados de Chanyeol diziam para que Kyungsoo o beijasse de novo. Havia esperado aquilo por anos, uma década inteira.

Eles se aproximaram novamente, e se beijaram com mais carinho e certeza. Chanyeol colocou as mãos nas laterais do pescoço do Do, e ele continuou com o carinho no rosto de Chanyeol.

Parecia um sonho. Um sonho de que eles foram acordados quando Youngmi, mãe de Chanyeol, abriu a porta do quarto, com a intenção de chamar o filho para ir embora.

Dessa vez, não foi a visão do filho abraçado com o travesseiro do amigo que a surpreendeu, mas um beijo que já estava agendado há muito, e que infortúnios do destino impediram de acontecer na hora correta.

Finalmente!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada pela leitura, que bom que você chegou até aqui!


End file.
